HOPS
by Thewildbunny141
Summary: Simon Hopps brother of the famous Judy Hopps is a aeronautical engineer, being know as the Tony Stag of Zootopia and bunny burrow. Has been working on his EPE (electro pulse engine) but his life takes a major change. join me as I tell you about his past life and how his future will be changed for ever in a world being slowly torn apart. can he be the worlds bunny in shining armour.
1. Chapter 1 introduction

**Hops**

**Hello and welcome first off I would like to apologies because this is my first fan fiction so don't expect much I struggle with spelling as well punctuation and will most likely make you all confused so if it happens I'm sorry.**

**This story will be in the zootopia universe because I recently got hooked by the franchise and after reading many other fan-fictions I wanted to write my own.**

**Simon Hopps is one of the main protagonists of my story and I have made him to be what I want him to be but I am always welcome to suggestions and for you to use him if you would like as long as you don't say you made him please do say where you found him and there shouldn't be a problem and please do tell me if you are using him**

**one final thing I'm sure your getting fed up reading all this info and hopefully eager to start reading, THIS STORY WILL BE A BIT WEIRD YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**also I don't own the rights to zootopia or other characters I intend to use Simon so far is the only character I have made myself that is all for now enjoy the story. **

12-5-2022 45,000ft above bunny burrow

"_this is KIT engine log" _the pilot said into his voice record he held in his paw with his voice having slight hint of excitement.

"_RPM's stable and oil pressure and fuel flow are stable looks like the EPE is working like it should that meaning today is a huge day" _flicking the switch to stop the recording he sighed happily with how his engine was handling.

Having spent 4 years of hard work and so many late night that he and his family members had lost count, his engine had work after the doubt and support. He had made the first fully electrical powered engine and it was working 100% on its own no other source of fuel or other means of propulsion it was just one engine and one source of fuel and it was working.

Glancing down at the speed dial he was ecstatic when he noticed he was going Mach 5, flicking the switch the start recording again "_AND I'M CRUISING AT MACH 5!_" yelling and somehow squealing at the same time once again sighing with a pleased look on his face.

"I_ would like to thank so many people for this moment who have supported me for the past 4 years as well as putting up with my normal crap with out you guys I wouldn't be here at 45,000 feet above are planets surface cruising at mach 5 only using my engine, well my newest engine my prize and I'm glad to say she is working like a dre..."_ suddenly without a single warning there was a slight bang followed by a horribly grinding sound coming from outside the cockpit, looking behind him the pilot tried to make out what the sound was being caused by. Looking back at the console in front of him nothing seemed serious however he did notice that his RPM's had decrease but not enough to be a problem however.

"_I'm going have to go and land and find out what causing this problem. KIT ending log_".

Slowly decreasing his altitude he tested the control surfaces to see if there was any damage, confident there wasn't a problem he slowly banked to the left heading toward the airport.

A few minutes from landing

"flaps set to 3 and lowering gear" the pilot said to himself a normal thing he did.

"your coming in a bit high"

"its fine there's nothing wrong"

"there is because now you've lost to much altitude"

"that's weird I haven't moved the controls"

"it will be the evening breeze we're lower enough for it to effect us"

"probably, god the sunset from up here look brilliant, I'm so lucky"

"what sunset to me the suns practically already gone down, speaking of whats for dinner?"

"to you?, I am you, plus shut up conscience it still looks beautiful and as for dinner I don't know probably go to the burrow I cant wait to tell them about this success"

"success which part was a success the part where we heard a bang and have been suffering with a head ache ever since or the part where were having problems with our approach. OH I know it has to be the master caution light just came on it, has to that one!"

"WHAT!"

Suddenly hearing the grinding being replaces with a loud clunk everything seemed to turn to slow motion as he had no clue what was happening, all he could focus on was looking at the runway, the look of horror on his face as pieces of sharp metal entered the cockpit of out of nowhere and all he could hear was every single alarm that was in the cockpit simultaneously going off.

Suddenly his face of horror changed to a face of pain 3 pieces of metal appeared out of his chest follow by a larger piece shooting over his head through his left ear and smashing through the canopy leaving a sizable hole surround with cracks.

The pain across the pilots face was short lived as a face of determination replaced it, he was going to land he had to. He was so close to his greatest accomplishment and he was not going to loose it.

As the plane took a hard bank to the right and started plummeting, the pilot desperately trying to return the aircraft to it original approach but it was to little to late as it headed toward the fields next to the runway, he tried so hard to pull away.

His efforts though were ineffective noticing the aircraft falling towards fields of different colors but all of the lined with the purple color of midnicampum holicithias otherwise none as night howler, a flower used to keep insects of plants so they don't get ruined.

Noticing there was nothing he could do he closed his eye and pulled the ejection handle located between his legs, hesitating for a moment he pulled it, regretting deeply having to do it, he had spent so much time and his had worked money in to the aircraft and the engine and it was about to be destroyed and he had nothing to prevent it.

Opening his eye less than a second later he noticed in horror that he was still in the cockpit had repeatedly pulled the handle hoping to be released from the airframe but all he got was a clunk below the seat, noticing there was nothing happening he grabbed the joystick and increased the throttle hoping to decrease the speed he was heading towards the ground with the nose of the plane slowly rising all the Simon could do is wait as the plane smashed into the ground.

**Thank you reading the next chapter will hopefully be soon.**


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

**HOPS **

**hello again and thank you for continuing to read my story.**

**First I would like to explain something THERE IS NO SCHEDULE FOR WHEN A CHAPTER IS RELEASED!.**

**This is a hobby and at the moment I'm in a big part of my life I have just left school and am currently in collage (the UK collage I'm not the smart) and also currently looking for a job so I'm busy a lot of the time but I will try to keep bringing out chapters.**

**Second in this chapter I would like to introduce you to Joshua who is a Fox in the hen house character NOT MINE but Tracy Hopps is my own character.**

**One last thing I don't own any of these character apart from Simon Hopps and Tracy Hopps everyone else is Disney apart from Joshua once again FOX IN THE HEN HOUSE character.**

20 year earlier Hopps farm

Hot that was the only way anyone could describe the weather in bunny burrow that year. For Simon though it wasn't really noticed because he had a fan for the tractor he was working on that had arrived a few day prior and he was ecstatic and immediately got to work, he had spent two day's working without sleep which caused his parents slight concern but was a lot less than they should have been. "_this isn't the longest I've stayed awake so I don't see the problem" _the disappointed sounding kit was complaining to his mum_ "I know its not but you've never had to deal with this heat have you, this is the hottest its been since before you were born and you haven't eat__en__ have you?._

_Ah don't I can see the plate __S__t__u__ brought out to you last night and nothings changed you are in the same position he left you in only there'__s__ more parts of the tractor lying around and you are more greasy I don't think you ate or dr__a__nk anything yesterday you'll have problems when going to the toilet!"._

The kit tried to hide the embarrassment but failed miserably_ "__MUM! I get picked on enough by my sibling I don't want them to have another reason for them to bully me" _the obvious sadness in his voice went unnoticed by the older doe_ "oh don't be silly Si from what I've heard from your sibling you were the reason you brothers attacked you in the field the other day I still cant believe you threw your basket at __M__ike"_

"_I DIDN'T HE THREW IT AT ME AFTER HE DUMP THE TURNIPS I HAD PICK__ED__ ONTO THE FLOOR!" _the tears slowly forming in his eyes, Bonnie let out a soft sigh _"look were still not sure what happened but the real reason __I'm__ here is to make sure your __OK,__Judy__ said she __hasn't__ seen you __bring__ your head out of the tractor __in ages __and __you've__ been ignoring her" _she kneeled down in front of him and wiped his eyes_ "you may not get along with many of your sibling but please try and get along with Judy and __Tracey__ they do try hard to get along with you and __Tracey__ only __has __Judy __to play with and the siblings that will play with Judy are busy__, why don't you take a break and go play with them?". _Looking over to the two doe he sighed_ "do I have to?"_

"_it would be nice to and __don't__ give me the "but she__s__spotted"__ crap I get from all of your other siblings!"_

"_I'VE NEVER SAID THAT!. I __don't__ have a problem with her or Judy, its just when __I'm__ with them I get into trouble with the others and Judy __try's to__ stand up for me, which just cause__s__ even more problems. I just __don't__ want to get close to anyone __when I do, it causes problems." _his look becoming even more sad.

"_what problems?" _the look of doubt plastered to her face._ "could it be a problem with her dreams because I'm fed up on that excuse to?"_

"_her dream is the one __of the __thing__s__ I like and hate about her!"_

"_how __d__o you like and hate something at the same time?"_

"_it's one of the bravest things I've ever heard from are generation and I'm proud she wants to do that even if its not possible and get__s__ a lot abuse for it, the problem is she keeps getting herself in to trouble about it, shes 7 years old for goodness sake!."_

"_please she like'__s__ you and wants the play with you __and shes been watching you all day from that barn__ please __everyone's__ out in the fields or school. __No one__here __will__ bother you please for me?"_

Simon sighed hard and took a moment to think_ "let me finish this then __I__'ll go and play OK?"_

his mother seeming a lot more relaxed_ "thank you once __you've__ finished this how long do you think that could take?"_

he sat there thinking for another minute_ "30mins maybe but I want it done"_

"_could you not hurry and finish it sooner?"_

"_no you cant rush these things"_

Bonnie scoffed at the statement_ "the mechanics in town repair are tractors in a couple minutes"_

Simon was starting to get annoyed_ "yes but its not that long before we take them back __because__ of the same problem if I could have a look I could __probably__ sort the problem"_

"_you know your not allowed to until __you've__ finished this and the last time we left you alone with the seed __spreader__ you turned it and some other equipment into a __crop duster__!" _

Simon raised a smile he always wanted to fly he had read every book on how to make aircraft and aircraft mechanics and remembered his parents faces when he showed them the plane, Stu didn't let him near it for weeks before it started bringing a crowd to the farm and he decided he could try it but not with some words from an impressed jaguar who turned out to be an aviation expert who had wrote a few books which of course Simon had all of them and was over the moon when he heard what the jaguar had to say and of course Stu was intrigued when he heard how much of an agricultural benefit it could be and of course it was and Stu soon didn't regret it as it meant his field could be tended to quicker and more efficiently however Bonnie was still quite unsure about it.

"_hey it works fine and is a huge help" _he was obviously fed up with hearing this conversation

"_yes but its very dangerous"_

"_can I just finish this and then play with Judy and Sarah?" _Simon wanting this conversation to be over.

"_fine" __B_onnie said sighing_ "ill be over in an hour and if your still working on this no deserts for a week"_

"_mum I don't eat desserts very often"_

"_don't push it!" _she said walking away.

A couple of minutes later Simon was still busy with the inside of the tractor placing the fan in its correct position, unaware of the group approaching from around the tractor.

The group 3 older bunny's and 5 younger ones as well as a kit from Simon's litter all of them with mischief all over their faces as they walks around the tractor one of the older bucks stopped to pick a rock from the ground, following their older brother all but one of the kits pick up stones of the floor apart from one who picked up a wrench lying under the tractor which looked like a baseball bat in the paws of the kit who started swinging it around.

Simon who was still oblivious to the approaching rabbits suddenly had a sudden and nasty surprise.

As the oldest rabbit dragged Simon's head out of the tractor he made sure he banged his head on the top of the engine compartment causing him to cut his head which started to bleed a little but not enough for the older buck to care which proceeded to shove him on to the floor.

The only thing he could do was sit there look in horror as the buck started to rip the insides of the tractor out and toss them every where.

"_STOP IT JOSHUA!" __S_imon yelled as the bunny continued to throw item after item out of the tractor only stopping when he a rock hit the side of his arm followed by other parts of his body being pummeled by rocks.

"_STOP IT ALL OF YOU WHY __DON'T__ YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" __S_imon yelled as he tried to stand up to confront the buck only to get hit in the side of the head and fall to the again.

Through his blurred vision he managed to make out a wrench with a crimson liquid as he looked back to the group to see an older doe congratulating the younger kit for the good throw.

"_aw you don't want us to leave you alone I want to see what my little brothers working on now that he __doesn't__ have to work in the fields __LIKE__ THE REST OF US" _the buck in the tractor said with so much venom in his voice he would of put a snake to shame.

Suddenly the bucks head appeared the tractor holding something Simon hoped his blurry vision was lying to him.

"_oh is this what I think it is aw __that's__ a shame I hoped that package was something that would make you normal that the only reason I __didn't__ take it and destroy it"_

Simon suddenly tried to stand up only to be to dizzy to stay up right and fell back to the floor.

"_J__oshy I think he might have a concussion" _a doe from the younger kits said nervously

"_wow where did you learn what that was Kayla?" _the old doe asked a bit surprised

"_in school" _she said proudly

"_he __doesn't__ have a concussion hes just faking it he fakes everything being smart, liking to be a loner, even saying he __hasn't__ slept for the past two days he a faker"_

"_I AM NOT!" __S_imon said

"_sure and __I'__m not the strongest mammal in the world watch" _suddenly placing the fan over his knee Simon watched as the item started to bend and finally snapping after a bit of a struggle from Joshua.

As tears started to fill his eyes Simon was obviously devastated it had taken him so much work and such a long time to get a hold of that piece and he had spent all his money that hadn't mysteriously disappeared during the night to get it and it was destroyed in moments he had spent two days to fit that piece all that work was gone.

"_aw is someone gonna cry ha he is look at the big 12 year old cry it's just a piece of metal you baby" _the group bursting in to laughter as Joshua continued to snap the fan into pieces

"_that cost me so much money" __S_imon said as tears started to flow down his cheeks

"_well maybe if you dropped the dump act of you becoming a mechanic this __wouldn't__ of happened now would it so why don't you just say it was an act to get extra attention and well leave you alone because we know some others who we can try and persuade to drop the dump act well one can the other is a screw up"_

"_you leave them alone" a low growl forming in his throat_

"_or what?"_

"_ill make you regret it"_

Joshua took a step back a scared expression on his face before bursting into laughter followed by the rest of the group as he started to slowly move towards the barn

"_leave them out of this and fight me instead"_

Joshua thought it over for a second_ "it is a tempting offer but __yet__ its actually quite selfish having me all to yourself instead of sharing it quite mean"_

"_your a coward"_

"_I'M NOT!" _Joshua red with rage and moved to face him

"_then leave them and fight someone who can stand up for themselves!"_

Simon slowly came to his feet struggling for a bit due to his injury

"_oh just stop with the act. Oh my the hero what ever am I going to do he'__s__ going to put others safety before his own my goodness what am I going to do" _finishing he pretended to start gagging

"_HA he'll never do that hes not that type of person hes a coward"_ said the older doe laughing so hard she was struggling for air

"_ill happily lay my life down for someone who deserves theirs"_

the group stood there quiet staring at the rabbit standing in front of them all of them bewildered

"_he gonna die alone isn't he?"_

"_yep"_

"_NO HE'S NOT!"_

_t_he group turned to see where the shout came from while Simon let out a heavy sigh already knowing exactly where the yell came from, a bit confused until there eyes all merged to see a small grey bunny standing in front of them

"_go away hopes and dreams this __doesn't__ involve you__ so why don't you take your tail and run along to your make believe world where you can think you can be a cop"_

"_ITS NOT MAKE BELIEVE!"_

"_JUDY what are you doing this doesn't involve you go and play in the barn with Tracey before it does and you get hurt" _

"_leave him alone"_

the group now completely ignoring simon with there complete focus on Judy

"_yeah why don't you make us maybe you could use you imagination to pretend to lock us in prison while you stuck in your room because mum groun..."_

the group as well as Judy and Tracey watched in shock as Joshua fell to the ground with a thump followed by a whine.

"_SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH" __S_imon growled with his fists raised, everyone looking at him with shocked surprised he actually would attack Joshua_ "JUDY GO TO THE BARN ANYONE ELSE WANTING STAY WILL SOON REGRET IT!" _before he finished his sentence the group ran as fast as there legs could carry them shortly followed by Joshua who was trying to get himself of thefloor leaving just Judy who was staring at Simon while Tracey watched a couple of feet away

"_what have I told you?"_

"_what?"_

"_I'__ve told you to keep to yourself and not get involved in others confrontations"_

"_but they were picking on you!"_

"_I__ don't care __I'__d rather me than you so in the future keep to yourself and not get involved"_

"_but I was trying to help" t_he tears slowly forming in Judy's eyes

"_then you should of went to get mum or dad" __S_imon trying hard not to raise his voice to loud and started to walk away

"_where are you going?" _the tear streaming down here checks

"_to my room so the whole of __B__unny __B__urrow doesn't hear mum and dad yelling at me" _sense the sadness in Judy's voice without turning to face her Simon sighed_ "then after you and Tracey can come to my room and play with me"_

walking away Simon almost tripped when he felt something impact around his waist and instantly feeling a pair of arms wrap around him he let the sobbing bunny hold him for a minute or two.

"_okay __that's__ enough I better get to my room before mum and dad find me here then you can come to my room __OK__?"_

"_OK, __S__imon?"_

"_what?"_

"_love you my __favorite__ brother!"_

"_thank you I Judy love you too, now go to the barn __I'__ve got to move I can sense mum and dad coming"_

20 years later bunny borrow hospital

"_and that was the first time I truly bonded with my brother_" the tears slowly falling down the does face as she sat next to a hospital bed staring at a bunny under a blanket in a hospital bed attached to all sorts of machines making different sounds

"_oh __S__imon please wake up!_"

**wow two chapters in one day now I see why writers enjoy coffee so much and now I've discovered a problem (I don't like coffee I'm sorry) **

**(I say as I'm staring at a full cup of coffee) maybe another sip? **

**NOPE DON'T LIKE IT I'm now going to hide from nick who I think just heard me see you guys later**


	3. Chapter 3 Accepted

**accepted**

**Hello everyone **

**First in the first chapter I said you could use Simon Hopps without asking as long as you said where you found him but I would actually like you to ask me from now on just so I know he is being used please of course do say what story of yours, you are going to put him in thank you.**

**I'm sorry this chapter took a little while I struggled a bit with this topic but I doubt it will be the longest you ill wait because the future is uncertain for this story all I know for sure is that there are dark clouds in the horizon**

**Once again Simon and Tracey Hops are the only characters I own the rest will be Disney.**

_26/6/__2002__ Hopps Family Farm_

"I_ don't understand?" _Bonnie said in a confused manner "_what have you been accepted into it says here you've been accepted into the ZAFTA, what is that?_"

"_it's the __Zootopian__ armed force training academy!_" Simon practically yelled with happiness

"_THE WHAT!_" Stu's legs giving way underneath him as he collapsed onto a chair "_that's… that's impossible since when did they accept rabbits?_"

"_years ago they discovered that every mammal has different and useful __capability's__ I heard they use rodents as infiltrators and have proven themselves to be brilliant at __reconnaissances_"

Stu almost fainted at hearing that "_no no no no no_" Stu repeated himself for a minute or two "_I__ will not let you go around and sneak into areas your not suppose to, you already do that a lot around here the only difference here is that you wont get shot if you get cau__gh__t, you aren't going to that academy_"

"_I__ am and don't worry I __didn't__ sign up to __reconnaissances__ I wanted to be a mechanic for the air force_"

"_its still a strong no_" Stu said as he rested his head in his paws with his ears flat along his back

"_why?_" Simon asked beginning to get annoyed his ears falling to his back

"_it's to dangerous! You will get shot at, have mammals who would have no problem killing you or torturing you or… or_" Stu had to stop himself before he fell into tears or even passed out "_Bonnie chime in when you want please __I'm__ struggling on my own here_" Stu looked over to his wife who was in a world of her own while staring at the letter as if she was hoping it would disappear "_Bonnie?_" hearing her name she shuck out of her glance and stared at Stu and acknowledged his look of concern in his eyes

"_it is dangerous Simon are you sure you want to do this?_"

"_you know __I've__ been wanting to do this for a while now I have the correct gra__d__es, health and mentality to do this so __there's__ no changing my mind_" Simon contested without a hint of losing the determined look in his eyes

"_wait doe__s__ that mean __you've__ already had a physical and __psychological exam?_"

"_yes_" Simon said under his breath so his parents could just hear him

"_when?_" Stu trying his hardest not to yell but his son was seriously testing his patents "_when the hell did you have that exam and fill out the forms and __decide__ that for the next how many year of your life that you want to get GET SHOT AT FOR A LIVING_!" Stu now yelling at the top of his voice

"_STU!_" now it was Bonnie's turn to join the yelling but quickly calmed herself "_may I speak with you outside for a second_?" Stu was about to reply but before he had a chance to Bonnie was already out the door and in the other room

"_don't you dare think about moving from this room_" Stu said in a stern and serious tone as he left the room.

"_this is __unbelievable__ how could he think we would let him do this how?" _Stu said while attempting to calm himself

"_I__ think he should do it" _bonnie had to avert her gaze from Stu's stare

"_I'm__ sorry I must have dirt in my ears did you just say you think he should go that academy" _Stu trying hard to not go mad again

"_yes but let me explain before you go nuts"_ Bonnie waited for a second for Stu to calm himself

"_fine explain because __I'm__ beyond confused"_

"_well he wont pass, __there's__ no way he can. __T__he academy will s__u__rely be made for bigger mammals so he will struggle and want to quit and I'm not going to stop his dream when there going to fail __anyways"_

"_that's__ dark bonnie" _Stu had a slightly disturbed expression on his face

"_oh come on __Stu__I'm__ a doe that is a mother to over 300 kits and __numerous__ grand kits sometime you need to play dirty to get thing done plus think of the plus side __as well__ when he comes back he will be stronger and more energetic and will be so much more useful towards are farm"_ Bonnie continued with a hopeful look across her face

"_yeah but then he will be the laughing stock of the town for thinking he could enlist in the air force __I'm__ not sure that will make him productive that will just make him stay in his room" _Stu shot a questioning look to his wife

"_well … what if we tell him that well only let him go if he tells nobody that could sort that problem"_

"_what about Judy and Tracey he tells them everything" _

"_well if he want to go then he can't tell them if we find out well have to try and stop him" _bonnie shooting back the answer quicker then the question was asked

"_well what about him __disappearing__ for ages how are we going to explain that to mammals?"_

"_are you trying to piss me off __Stu__ because if you are you can sleep in the barn tonight" _Bonnie giving her husband and deafening glare

"_no no no __I'm__ just making sure we get are plan __fully believable"_

"_fine then we say he went on a gap year there and before you ask any more questions just remember it supposed to rain to night"_

"_fine" _Stu huffed_ "lets go tell him then just know if anything bad happens to him its on you"_

"_no its not"_

"_yeah your right" _Stu groaned in defeat and not wanting to start another fight as he reentered the room where he left a furious bunny.

As Stu and Bonnie reentered the room they were meet with a furious bunny_"before you say anything...bonnie tell him I cant" _Stu said trying to halt himself from beginning to cry as he sat back down on the chair

"_we're going to let you to __the academy __dear" _bonnie explained with obvious sadness in her voice while Simon was jumping off the walls with happiness but before he had a chance to hug his parents bonnie halted him_ "but we have one __condition__ you will tell NO ONE about this not even Judy and Tracey the only people from the __entreaty__ of bunny burrow to know will be us and you" _she explained with a sudden voice of seriousness

"_what why?"_

"_because what if you don't complete it or you want to drop out it will just make it easier on yourself dear" _Bonnie putting on a concerned voice to try to keep her son from losing it

"_OK__ I understand but what are you going to tell people I mean it going to raise __supposition__" _Simon said sending a questioning gaze to his very surprised parents

"_um… tell them that __you've__ gone on a gap year say __you've__ gone to travel the world we will be telling people that"_

"_and I guess while __I'm__ on this gap year I should__n't__ get in contact with you?"_

"_that would be a good idea"_

"_it sounds like a glorified version of you saying I'm being booted out of the family"_

"_we aren't sweetheart we just don't want to become a distraction" _Bonnie said in a caring voice

"_fine but if I fully complete my training I get to tell people"_

"_OK IF you complete your training how long will that be?"_

"_20 months"_

"_20 MONTHS!"_both Stu and Bonnie yelled in surprise and took a minute to think it over_ "__Fine if you complete your training you can tell whoever you want but while in training it stays between us three understood"_

"_understood" _Simon

_sighed_

"_When do you leave__?" _Stu asked

"_the letter said 4 weeks I get my equipment 2 weeks before I leave" _

"_there better not be a gun arrive through are mailbox the only gun on this farm is my shotgun" _Stu said in an authoritative tone

"_they wont it'll be my uniform and bags they send them early so if __there's__ a problem with it they have time to sort it"_

"_i can already see a problem with it and its not even here yet" _Stu said in a sarky tone

"_Stu__ remember the shed" _Bonnie threatened

"_and what would that problem be?" _Simon asked with an annoyed expression

"_its __going to be __on my son" _Stu's emotion getting the best of him as his head collapsed on to the table with tears already flowing down his cheeks

"_right on that note __Simon__ why don't you continue replacing the cars brake discs __I still can't __believe__ the repair garage was shut down__"_

"_damn foxes I told you they couldn't be trusted"_

"_oh __Simon__do not wear that uniform outside your room and keep it hidden please and don't forget no-one is to know or else you'll be in serious trouble understood?" _bonnie explained

"_yes mum" _

"_we'll m-miss you son" _Stu managed to say through his tears

"_yes darling we will very much" _bonnie agreed

"_I'll miss you guy too" _

**there done on to the next chapters hopefully won't take as long as this one once again I'm sorry but I did struggle and Simon's of to the military YAY also nick and Judy will be coming soon don't worry the will soon be some Wildhopps soon don't worry **

**Nick found me but we came to an understanding it turns out we both enjoy a good milk shake (which by the way helped me a lot to get through this chapter) but he is annoyed because I've fueled Judy's chocolate sweet tooth and I wont stop getting texts from her asking to meet for milkshakes. **


	4. Chapter 4 welcome to ZAFTA part 1

**Alright fluff**

**hello I'm going to start this with saying I have never served in the armed forces as much as I want to I can't due to a medical reason so that means I don't know what it would be like to go training so some of this wouldn't be accurate but I'm writing about zootopia so what is**

**second I don't know how to use paragraphs so bare with me on that**

**I own most characters in this chapter apart from some they will be Disney's**

_24/7/2002 ZAFTA Proition_

As much to Simon's dismay the last four weeks had flown by now he stood in front of a sigh that read `**PROITION TRAINING CAMP**` as the sun was setting in the distance.

It had been a tiring journey nearly 10 hours by train and a 2 hour walk on top of it, 12 hours ago he would have been standing on the platform at bunny borrow alone his parent had dropped him off gave him there usual goodbye and that was it, that would be the last time he would see or hear from them for over a year but that wasn't the worst part he wasn't aloud to speak to anyone ether. He received messages from his siblings on the journey there but the only people he kept getting messages from was Tracey and Judy and as he was looking at the entrance to the academy he received a message from them both. He had give up on looking at his phone 2 hours into the journey due them being upset with him because he had told them that he was leaving the day after he had actually left and they must of found out from Stu and Bonnie that he had left. Simon had asked Stu and Bonnie not to let Judy and Tracey come with him to the station because he would have had to leave in his uniform which he had changed into at the station after Stu and bonnie had left, it was early in the morning so the station was empty as well as the train, he was the only one in his carriage for the first few stop before the train got busy.

As he stood in front of the base he took in the entrance to it. There were 12 armed soldiers standing around next to a road and to a jeep with a mounted gun on its roof which was parked on a road that split around a pillbox that was in front of an entrance build one road saying `**entrance**` and the other `**exit**` both with bar gates that block any vehicles from entering and exiting the base. Behind the front entrance were a couple rows of buildings with different sized doors the largest could easily fit an elephant and the smallest was the size for a mouse. You couldn't see much of the base from the front gate but it was obvious that there was so much more to the base and Simon was intent to explore what he can due to him being a bunny his curiosity was a lot higher than most other mammals.

Simon was about to go up the one of the soldiers to ask for directions when he took quick look at his phone and as he did he felt his heart sink as he saw his phone was full of upset texts from Judy and Tracey. Deciding it would be better to look at them later Simon shoved his phone back into his pocket and continue to ask for directions.

As Simon approached one of the soldiers he took a good look at them. The soldier was a panther dressed in a mix between woodland and desert camouflaged uniform and a large vest with a variety of different pocket that was covered by a large rifle with a various different attachments on it and what looked like a tazer on the under barrel, the rifle was slung around there neck the rifle was about half the sized of Simon who was actually quite a large rabbit the tallest in the hops burrow and about the size of a painted dog or fox which was very strange for a bunny. The panther also had a belt that hugged their waist quite firmly and also held a variety of different equipment on the left of their belt was a helmet that matched the same camouflage as the rest of the uniform next to it was what looked like a pair of handcuffs in the right of the belt was a holster with a pistol secured in it next to it was an another pair of cuffs and a canteen on the other side of the pistol, half down their left thigh under the helmet Simon managed to make out a second holster but this on was obviously for a knife instead of another firearm. Their feet were covered in a pair of steel cap boots, Simon found it strange to see the boots altho not unheard of it was rare to see a mammal walking around with anything covering their feet apart from some mammals wearing feet raps. Due to mammals feet naturally adapted to the ground over the centuries most mammals didn't need to cover there paws. Most of the other soldier were dress the same obviously ready to arrest some mammal if needed except some of the larger mammals who wore larger amounts of armor and larger rifles, and the two in the jeep who wore less armor and with no weapons due to them being in the jeep.

As Simon was looking at the panther he failed to notice that the panther had noticed him inspecting them "_can I help you rabbit?" _panther asked in a commanding yet soft female voice but still managed to startle Simon

"_sorry __I was wondering wear I need to be?" _Simon asked with a bit of shock in his voice

"_first go and check in at reception its behind the bar gate and to the left then they'll tell you where to go after that" _the panther explained

"_thank you_" Simon said and gave her a friendly wave and moved towards into the base, as he was walking past the pillbox Simon suddenly stop in place and stared at the mammal currently sitting behind a large machine gun that was pointed directly at Simon.

"Tyler_ stop __scaring__ recruits and get you ass out of that box and switch with_ maria NOW!" the loud voice booming out from the panther Simon had just spoken too.

Simon couldn't help but smirk as he walked past a cheetah that was dressed like the other mammals that had appeared form behind the pillbox laughing his head off "_i..it wasn't ev..even loaded_" the cheetah managed to get out between his laughs.

It took Simon a little while to finally get to where he needed to be due to how busy the reception building was with all the new mammal who were beginning there training.

Simon soon found himself in the center of the base where a large court yard was, to the side of the yard was a series of notice boards with a few mammals around it, the courtyard was full of mammals in the same uniform as Simon as well as mammals in causal clothing that must have been family saying their last good byes before their loved ones started the academy. As well as mammals there were bags the same as Simon's but some different sizes litter the place. New recruits had been given a camouflaged bag that arrived with their uniform and was the only bag that they were allowed to bring to the base.

Simon had been a little upset that he was there alone but since Simon was alone he decided to go over to the notice boards where he would find out what would be happening next.

"_ALRIGHT __EVERYONE__ SAY GOODBYE __BECAUSE__ ITS TIME FOR ALL CIVIES TO LEAVE YOU HAVE TWO MINUTES!_" before Simon had even reached the boards an incredibly loud voice boomed over the noise of the crowd currently on the court yard, Simon had manged to trace the voice to an incredibly large brown bear that was dressed in a stereotypical military instructor uniform that you would see in a film complete with the hat you would expect to see, next to the bear was a 7 of what Simon had to expect was some other instructors but weren't dressed the same as the bear, the rest of the instructors were dress in the same uniform as the other soldiers Simon had seen around the base only with berets on and some patches on there arms, there was a polar bear, two wolfs, a tiger, a buffalo, pig and a hare all in the same uniform as each other.

Once everyone had who wasn't beginning their training had left the bear turned to look at the group of what Simon could only guess was around 200 mammals.

"_ALRIGHT __LISTEN__ UP AND SHUT UP OTHER WISE I'M NOT GOING TO BE A HAPPY WAPPY CUDDLY BEAR THAT I'M AM..._" the bear glanced over to the instructors next to him and stared daggers at them as they smirked at the bears comment "_IN A MOMENT YOU WILL BE ASSIGNED TO YOUR BARRACKS YOUR NAMES WILL BE CALLED OUT BY THESE INSTRUCTORS TO MY LEFT AND RIGHT AND THEY WILL BE YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER AND THEY WILL BE TELLING YOU THE RULES ONCE YOU ARE AT YOUR BARRACKS __ONCE YOUR NAME HAS BEEN CALLED OUT YOU WILL FORM A LINE IN FRONT OF SAID INSTRUCTOR THAT HAS CALL YOUR NAME ANY PROBLEMS YOU COME TO ME SO I CAN TELL YOU TO DEAL WITH IT!_" the bears voice yelled and could probably be heard a couple of miles away.

Slowly the large group of mammals were formed into 7 rows with a few which included Simon standing to the side looking puzzled.

"_ALRIGHT THE REST OF YOU ARE WITH ME. NOW BEFORE WE HEAD TO YOUR __ACCOMMODATION__ WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TAKE ALL ELECTRON DEVICE OFF YOU..._" the bear was cut off as huge groan radiated from the lines of mammals "_SHUT IT!, YOU WILL BE GETTING THEM BACK ONE WEEK BEFORE YOUR ALOUD TO LEAVE THIS BASE FOR YOUR WEEKEND BREAKS WHICH IS IN FOUR WEEKS SO FOR FOUR WEEKS WE WILL BE LOOKING AFTER YOU DEVICES. NOW YOU WILL PUT THE IN THE BOX AT THE FRONT OF YOU LINES AND IF WE CATCH YOU WITH A PHONE BEFORE YOU GET THESE BACK YOU WILL BE PUNISHED UNDERSTOOD. THAT'S WHEN YOU SAY YES SIR!_".

The group of mammal let out a loud "_YES SIR_" that was incredibly out of time with each other.

"_we'll work on that first_" the bear grumbled to the other instructor but was loud enough for everyone to hear. "_RIGHT FOLLOW YOUR INSTRUCTORS TO YOUR BARRACKS AND THE__Y__ WILL EXPLAIN THE CAMP RULES, MY GROUP WITH ME_" the bear yelled as walked off to the barracks, Simon's line following after putting there phone into the box.

Simon felt devastated that he wasn't able to look at the messages he was sent from his sisters but soon decided that it wouldn't be such a problem due to it being a possible distraction so removed the thoughts from his mind.

The barracks were to the top left corner of the base so it was quite a hike to get there, Simon was surprised at how large the bases truly was, while they were walking the bear was yelling out the base rules.

Once they had entered one of the barracks Simon was amazed at the size of it, there were bunk beds that lined the walls with a wardrobe in between each bunk at the far end of the building there was some toilet cubicles. Each bunk was the same size and the were the size for an elephant so Simon was pleased at how much space he was given.

"_right it is up to you to decide where you will sleep, small mammals are on the top bunks though, there is one wardrobe between each bunk you will be sharing them the wardrobe to __the__ left of your bunk will be the one you use so keep them clean along with everything else, right __I'm__ going to go home because it is late so I do not want to hear any complaints __understood?_" the bear obviously tired and wanting to get this over and leave.

"_yes sir_" the group yelled still not in time but better that before.

"_good welcome to ZAFTA_".

**there done another chapter I have cut this one short because its taken me HOURS to get this done once again not military experience so please I mean no offense.**

**The next few chapter are going to be military based but this story isn't so after a few we will progress but that doesn't mean we wont have so cool combat stories but that isn't the main plot so if you are wishing it was sorry but its not maybe another story I could but that is a big maybe and once again I've never had any military expires so don't expect much accuracy but its zootopia so what is**

**UPDATES I have update the last few chapters mainly chapters 1 an have removed the beginning say there will be humans and aliens that WILL NOT BE HAPPENING NOW it just doesn't really fit and I do find it a bit weird but there will still be some weird stuff so don't worry but its not to weird and chapter 3 was rushed as well so fixed so mistakes.**

**I am currently hiding from Simon Tracey Judy and Wilde now because I sent Simon away without letting him speak to Judy and Tracey and nick is still mad because Judy is going nuts for milkshake BYE.**


	5. Chapter 5 Misfits

**Radars**

**Hello everyone as it turns out these next couple of chapter are going to be longer that I thought so I've had to split them originally these chapters when Simon was in training were going to be only two chapters but turns out its going to be longer than that sorry.**

**Second OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH as of when this was written my story has a 130 view and to some it might not sound like a lot but to me its a lot more than I originally thought so thank you so much.**

**Once again never severed my country or any armed force as much as I want to so I have made some stuff up.**

**Disclaimer I own most of these character in this chapter so if you want to use them please ask however I do not own Zootopia. **

* * *

"_W__hat was that big ears and bushy tail?, I must of miss heard you_" the bewildered tone coming from a brown bear sat behind a bare desk with only a plaque that read `Training Lieutenant Rodrick Fuzboard` and a phone.

"_S__ir I have told you multiple time not to call me that_" the annoyed tone coming from an equally annoyed looking Simon which earned him an apologetic nod from the brown bear.

"_M__y apologies cadet if that it is offensive or if I struck a nerve but I struggle to remember names so instead I give you nickname I obviously haven't found a suitable one for you yet_" the bear apologized "_and I'm surprised you don't want to have time off or have your phone back any particular reason why?_" the bear asked with a bit of concern.

Simon explained to the bear about how he wasn't allowed back to the HOPS household until he finished his training or dropped out not even being aloud to text or called them so ended up deciding not to have his phone back resulting in a saddened look for Fuzboard.

The four first weeks had been chaotic Simon had to go through four weeks of early mornings and late night of hard and stressful training but soon finding a problem with the fast approaching weekend due to him not being aloud to talk to or visit any family members.

"W_ell this isn't the first time I've heard of people doing this but there still must be something you can do. Maybe hang around the town with your fellow cadets or explore the area instead of extra training because I'm sorry but even I have plans for this weekend with my family_".

"S_ir everyone'__s__ going to see there family's or are away doing something else this weekend its just me, there has to be something sir_" Simon was starting to beg which made the bear in front of him groan.

"L_ook since you've turned out to be a very promising __recruit__ I might have something but it requires extra training, I can teach you the basics tonight and ask the base commander to see if she'll allow it but don't get your hope__s__ up_".

The comment made Simon shoot out of his chair and started to rush out the room leaving a confused yet surprised brown bear in his wake.

"W_here are you going?_" the bear seemed confused.

"_T__o get my training equipment sir_" Simon halted in front of the door and turned to look at his superior officer with a sheepish grin knowing he had forgot to let the bear tell him what he needed.

"_I haven't told you what your doing or what you will need_" the bear said followed with a sigh.

* * *

A couple of hours later Simon found himself walking towards the front gate of the base with his combat gear, his rifle.

"_I'm__ going __out __on a limb here that y__a __Simon_" a leopard said as Simon approached.

Simon immediately stood to attention and gave him a salute "_yes sir thank you for having me_".

"D_ude look at the patch am-ma lance __corporal__ not an officer __y__a__ only be saluting an officer_" the leopard chuckled.

"S_orry sir_" Simon quickly apologized but ended up with a pissed off look towards the leopard who started to laugh.

"F_or those two large radar dishes on to__p__ of ya head, ya sur__e__ do seem to be struggling to hear, are y__a__ getting some interference or static?. __Because I'm not an officer there for I'm not a sir_" the leopard was now full on laughing at his own joke as well as some of the other mammals who were also at the entrance to the base.

Simon looked around the entrance to the base, it now seemed a lot more empty, when Simon first arrive a couple of weeks before their was around a dozen mammals and a jeep guarding the front entrance to the base now there was about half of that number with no jeep, Simon figured that it must have been due to the arrival of all the new recruits arriving to begin there training.

"O_i __Tyler__ time to move, the mobil__e__ radar station is taking y__a__ position so shove_" the leopard yelled towards a pillbox a couple of seconds later a familiar cheetah appeared from behind the pillbox mumbling to himself but was out of earshot of Simon.

"B_efore y__a__ disappear let me introduce ya to the team. __T__he cheetah __WHO IS HAVING A TANTRUM LIKE A LITTLE KIT.__I__s __Tyler,__ignore__ him if he starts to get to much or of course ask one of us to knock him a new one, the elephant __is Dorothy she often complains about her sister..._"suddenly being cut off bye the elephant.

"S_he acts so smart and tough just because shes in precinct 1 big whop, I mea..._"

"W_e get it your pissed at Francine_" a warthog interrupted with a grumble rolling his eyes.

"T_hat is hank hes second in command here after m__oi__ and is the __no fun allowed__ parent, who doesn't like the nick names I give him!_" the leopard glared at the warthog who let out snort and looked away form the leopard scanning the area in front of him.

"_And this big softy is a__re__ LMG specialist_" the leopard said moving towards a large rhino and patted him on his shoulder causing the rhino to chuckle while not taking his eyes of Simon.

"_Leo?_" the rhino ask in nervous tone.

"_W__hat is it soft nuts_" the leopard chuckled noticing his nervous attitude.

"W_hat animal is that and can I stroke him?_" the rhino asked with an envious yet nervous tone that would make most mammals find him adorable if not for the large machine gun he was carrying.

"_Foster I thought I told you not to ask strangers that_" a black furred jaguar with an annoyed tone responded to the rhinos question causing the rhino the look at his down and shuffle his feet.

"B_ut he looks so soft and cuddly_" the rhino whined "_what mammal are you?_" the rhino once again asked, looking amazed at Simon again.

"U_h…__ a rabbit why?_" Simon asked a bit confused.

"H_uh your one big rabbit, your about the size of a fox_" the jaguar said while giving him a curious look.

"A_h and this lovely little flirty, happy kitty is flirty..._"

"S_hut your trap Leo before I shove your tail down your __it_" the jaguar snapped causing the leopard to laughing.

"T_here's that flirty medic attitude we all know and love_" the leopard chuckled which caused the jaguar to turn towards him making him flinch backwards causing the rest of the group to chuckle "_and now y__av__ meet are lovely medic or Edna to some. Flirty always a pleasure speaking with y__a_" Leo smirked.

"C_all me that nickname once more and __I'__ll get foster to kick you where the sun don't shine IF there's anything there_" the jaguar hissed.

"S_he'll do it_" hank chuckled causing Tyler, Dorothy and foster to roar with laughter.

"A_lright then lets get y__a__ set up your in the pillbox because y__a__ have the pea shooter_" Leo said while pointing at Simon's rifle.

"P_eashooter?_" Simon asked confused.

"_Ya __rifle its the smartest here so y__a__ get to use the sprayer or M402 for the more fun sponged people, normal it will be me, Edna, Hank or Tyler who uses it because we have the same weapons_" Leo explained.

"T_ill you showed up with your fancy BR-104R_" the cheetah grumbled staring at Simon's rifle.

"O_h get over it ya kit, he doesn't mean to be horrible it was a joke_" Leo said.

"OK_ so y__a__ will need to switch the grip, stock and sights to a mammal more y__a__ size __I'__ll show y__a__ how to do that. Inside the pillbox there's a phone to call different departments in the bases and only the base so y__a __cant call anyone outside the base trust me __I've__ tried its not connected also when y__a__ are in the pillbox take off y__a__ beret and put on ya helmet and communication equipment because when that gun does go off it echos inside the pillbox and could give y__a__ hearing damage." _the leopard explained_ "Any questions?_".

"Y_ea one why do you call Foster soft ball?_" Simon asked curiously. He understood why the others had been given there other nicknames but fosters baffled him.

"O_h because he a big softy, kindest guy on base without doubt and because when hes threatened he will kick y__a__ so hard in y__a__ balls its been said it's actually worse than childbirth_" Leo was full on laughing by the end of his explanation.

"_OK what happens if your a female?_" Simon smirked.

"O_h __I'm so happy ya asked__ that's when he becomes a true hit with the laddies, a true gentle mammal. Foster explain to radars why y__a__ don't defend y__a__self against a female_" Leo asked turning to face the rhino chuckling at the expression Simon gave him at the name he was just called.

"B_ecause mama says if their a fella sister in arms or of are country it rude to attack or insult __them_" the rhino stated with his heavy accent.

"H_uh_" was all Simon could give the rhino in response "_also radars?_" Simon asked Leo who suddenly burst into laughter at Simon's question.

"Y_-yea because o-of the two radars dishes on ya h-h-head_" Leo struggling to explain through his laughter "_I-I now h- hereby call y-y__a__ radar__s_" he managed to get out before he collapsed in to laughter along with the rest of the group.

"G_ee thanks Leo the leopard_" Simon shot back at the leopard with a smug grin

"_I__ like y__a__ radars if you do keep doin gate duty I will happily welcome y__a__ to are group Misfits_" the leopard said still laughing.

"_OK one more question, Misfits?_" Simon ask puzzled.

"Y_eah that's what most of are group calls are selves because where from different areas of the base. Foster, Dorothy and Tyler are in training like y__a__ while me and hank are deployed to the base for security and flirty here is on__e__ of the base medics_" Leo explained before suddenly being chased of by said jaguar.

"_WHAT DID I SAY I WOULD DO IF YOU CALLED ME THAT AGAIN YOU GIT!_" Edna said as she shot past Simon chasing the leopard around the entrance.

"OK_ since their entertained with each other __I'__ll help you with that pillbox recruit_" Hank said walking past Simon towards the concrete bunker.

"H_e didn't get to tell you about the patches_" Foster said with a rather glum expression.

* * *

**Done another chapter brilliant what do you lot think of the Misfits?. I am hoping to have another chapter up by the end of this weekend but please don't get your hopes up because I cant promise that also I apologize for the state that I posted the last chapter in I just was tired by the time I finished it and it was a mess but I fixed it shortly after and one last apology if the "if hes threatened he will kick you so hard in your balls its been said it's actually worse than childbirth" did cause offense I apologize but I will not remove it.****for this chapter I have started to use some slightly stronger language but I will try and stay away from the bigger more strong language but that doesn't mean that it wont appear so once and sorry but it wont be removed.**

**This part of my story has turned out to take up A LOT more chapters than I thought but I will try to get past this part and move on to Judy and nicks part of the story (YAY WILDE-HOPPS!) but it still a bit away sorry **

**again I apologize of the over use of chuckled because my punctuation is trash so your lucky I have auto spell because that fixes one other problem I have SPELLING! but I have discovered how to use paragraphs (for those who are confused to lines going across the page but you guy probably know that already probably) ****also once again thank you guys for 130 views **

**I had to come out of hiding due to Judy and Tracey raiding my milkshake stash and we have had to take Judy to milkshake awareness sorry but no one takes my milkshake NO-ONE! **


	6. Chapter 6 an awkward encounter

**Awkward run in**

**Hello everyone. **

**I have been thinking (I know I'm as surprised as you are that I'm thinking) about starting a sub story about a more in depth story about Simon's training due to this being only a small part of this story sadly though if I do start this story it wont be for a while because I want to focus on this story I also have plans for a second story but that is in the future due to me focusing on this story so if you want a more in depth story about Simon's story feel free to PM me saying ether a Y for yes or an N for no cheers you guys. **

**Side note in this story lance corporal is higher than corporal so Leo still is a higher rank then Simon sorry if I cause confusion. **

**Disclaimer as normal I own most OC's in this chapter the rest is Disney's. **

* * *

Simon along with many other cadets in his regiment had been in an amazed trance as the open top truck that they were sat in cruised the busy streets of central zootopia. each face of everyone who had never been to the city all had the same expression on their faces, an amazed and awestruck wave of faces appeared down the faces of different cadets in the trucks that followed as they travel through the center of the busy metropolis.

Simon had the same expression until they pulled to a stop in front of a set of traffic lights but this had felt different, more uneasy than the other traffic lights. There was nothing different, the traffic was just as busy, there were lots of mammals staring at them, the voices of cadets in the back ground telling the curious mammals who approached the long line of trucks to move away, nothing was different and yet there was and it was starting to make Simon uncomfortable.

He started scanning the area as much as he could looking for something, something that didn't look right. Then he spotted it or more like them and their stares, their stare made Simon feel like he was lost and had been finally discovered after many years of isolation and yet he wasn't happy or sad more like scared out of his mind. When he recognized them he wanted to move, get as much distance between him and the last two people he would expect to see in a busy city. The ones who had made the past few months almost unbearable if not for his friends. Move away from them before they could recognize him yet as if a spirit was reading his thoughts they did.

It really shouldn't have been a surprise they had cared for him all his life so how could they not recognize him. But it hurt, it hurt to see their expressions on their faces to hear their voice as it announced itself into his ears under his helmet.

"_Simon?_".

* * *

5 hours earlier.

The previous 11 months had flown by and had been surprisingly enjoyable, he had two weeks of training then a weekend break or in Simon's case guard duty but not even guard was bad he had soon because good friends with the group of mammals. He even been given a patch for the group which also was aloud to be worn on his uniform. But there was also a down side to being with the group due to his addition experience and continued effort compared to the rest of his cadet group Simon had managed to gain his first promotion to Corporal which also made him one of the few cadets that had been promoted, which meant that other cadets wanted to join Misfits and do guard duties if it meant an easy promotion which Simon had to refuse to tell them because it was a one time deal which he had proven himself to do the job with no complains and with his best effort without caring for the benefits, which he had proven that he had what it takes to be promoted. This however made him disliked with other cadets, but he didn't care, he had good friends who helped him by helping him revise for theory exams and in return he helped them by teaching them how to make the food in the cafeteria taste great with a magic ingredient called a lot of salt.

"**ALL RIGHT SHUT IT ****Radars**_** is going to go over the information about the trip including what we expect from you take it **__**from here C**__**orporal **__**Ho**__**ps**_".TL Fuzboard stated to the large group of training cadets sat in a large sports hall in front of a projector screen.

"T_hank you sir, as you all know we are going to training area 248 other wise known as Zootopia Sound, opposite Savanna Central and Sahara Square __where we will be taking part in a training __amphibious __assault into the training area. __D__ue to a recent boost in __funds __the traffics department __has __most __main __roads __that bypass the city __under repair, you would know that if you checked the news once in a whil..." _Simon stopped before he could fall out of topic by his instructor clearing his throat rather loudly_. "__S__orry. Anyways due to this way are going to have to travel through the city and not on __many__ of the main roads inside the city ether, th__at__ means that we are taking the streets to get through the city, this means street traffic, __this means traffic lights, __this means people will be able to get a good look at us or come over and talk to us, this means we need to look are best are uniforms need to be in top shape and you weapons need to be secured, nothing spooks a civie more than a__n exposed__ weapon so that mean you put the barrel into the barrel holders in the trucks and leave them there. __A__nyone seen with there weapon unsecured will get the boot and that's it for them __mammals__ will also want to talk __veterans,__enthusiasts, critics, reporters__ and children or normal mammals of the public will try to talk to you so if someone approaches you ask them politely to move away from the trucks, do not try and start __conversations__ if you see friend and they notice you, you may wave __do not try to get there attention,__ if you see family and we have stop you may say hello and shake there __paw__s you do not leave the trucks at all. Before we do enter the city we will be stopping at a gas station to meet up with the ZPD. __T__hey will be giving us an escort that's all you need to know we leave in one hour if any one with a rank think__s__ you cannot be trusted you will no__t__ be coming and will say on base. __B__iggest mammals at the front of the trucks and smallest at the back. __O__ne hour dismiss__ed_".

* * *

4 hours later 

Four hours later they had meet up with the ZPD and were traveling though the rainforest district on a part of a main road that hadn't been shut due to repairs, but were heading towards an off ramp and into Savanna Central and as Simon looked around the truck he was sure everyone was equally fed up with the incredible amount of water that had fallen on them, as he was. Simon was sat at the back of the olive green truck opposite Leo who had been assigned to the convoy for extra security, which Simon had been quite grateful for so he would have someone to talk to.

Nothing had gone wrong nothing bad had happened they were on time no delays in fact they were early to meet with three ZPD cruisers and a TUSK van meaning everyone had a chance to get out and stretch their legs and use the toilets. Everything was fine even when they became drenched in a mass amount of water. Everything until those traffic lights

Standing on the pavement next to the road they were currently stopped at were two middle aged rabbit who were extremely familiar to him, so much that it surprised a bit less when they turn out to be them, yet he was still terrified and mad at how they could react to him.

Standing on the side of the road was Stu and Bonnie with an expression Simon couldn't begin to understand.

_O__h my goodness how long does it take for these lights to change._ Simon thought to himself as he was starting to panic and his friend was starting to notice his behavior and then things started to go even further in the wrong direction for Simon as his parents the last people he had expected to see in the large and to them scary city, a truly awkward run in.

"_oh my it is him Bonnie I told you I thought I saw him._"

This was it they would panic and send him home and he knew as much as he tried the chances of that actually happening were huge.

"S_ir, mam I'm going to have to ask you to move away from the vehicle and stay on the side of the road or you could be arrested for approaching a military vehicle without permission"_ a split second of surprise shot through Simon as the most serious expression came across Leo, the friendly, playful leopard that Simon had become good friends with. And the little grateful feeling that grew in Simon quickly disintegrated when the looks on his parents face hit him like one of the very trucks he was sat in and to make things worst the volume in which he had said it caught the attention of the trucks in front and behind and to Simon's horror the jeep that sat one truck in front of Simon's with his superior officer and a few other high ranking officials.

Simon wanted to disappear, to never have existed and it didn't help as a large brown bears head and hat poked out of the jeep in front to to find the source of the commotion that was being caused. This was one of the worst point in his life, his parents who were in the last place Simon would expect to see them were now slowly turning to walk away from him, their heart shattered expression on their faces and everyone within a two truck radius staring at them as they moved away.

He couldn't, he couldn't let them go and not see or hear from them for another 10 month maybe now was a chance for him to convince them for him to visit them or at least text or video call them. Yet before he could think how to handle this situation his mouth was moving, saying something that took his brain a couple of milliseconds to catch up on.

"I_t's __OK__ Leo their family" _the look on their faces almost made him forget what would happen if he left the truck. The look on their faces made Simon glance away for a second before a smirk appeared on his face as his glace caused him to look at Leo who's face was dumbfounded as he looked over to his parent and back to him in fact it wasn't just Leos face that was dumbfounded it was most of the mammals who could see him and his parents.

"S_ooooo how have you guy been or am I still forbidden to speak to me?_" Simon asked as his glance returned to Stu and Bonnie who's expression dropped when hearing his question.

"I_ think on this occasion we can let it slide_" Bonnie replied as Stu nodded, clearly intimidated by some of the larger mammals in the truck.

"S_o __I'm__ guessing after we move on we lose contact again until I graduate?_" disappointment spread throughout his question.

"Y_ou may think __that were ask you to do this because were horrible but were not were doing it because we love you, we both know how much this means to you and we don't want anyone distracting you_" Bonnie explainedin the normal voice she used when she first explained the situation to Simon.

"S_o doe__s__ that mean _people still don't know I'm in the military, like Judy and Tracey?" the hope in Simon's words were smashed and the small movement of her head and her sigh told Simon everything, she didn't need to tell him that no one knew.

"S_o what are you doing here. __W__e thought you __weren't__ based in __Z__ootopia?" _Bonnie asked clearly trying to change to subject which Simon had decided to follow her route knowing there was no point trying to return to the subject.

"T_raining at a station outside the city, how about you?_" knowing that was the only information he could give them about why he was in the city without getting into trouble.

"W_ere here having a little break with some __of the__ others_" her tone dropping for a reason Simon had to find out why.

"W_ho?_" Simon's anger was starting to get to him, he knew that there was one rabbit he knew that would ether pressure them to go to the city or beg them if she found out where they were going there.

"S_ome of your brothers and sisters the__i__r currently __at__ the hotel while we went out sight seeing_" tho not a complete lie she failed to remember that Simon knew Judy like the back of his paws and where there was Judy there was Tracey not far away, as well as knowing that his parents would never leave an 11 and 8 year old alone in the big and to them frightening city.

"W_here are they?_"_those three words were enough to_ crush any thought that bonnie had of getting away without telling Simon that they were indeed with Judy and Tracey. "M_um where are Judy and Tracey? I know the__i__r here" __Simon's_ managed to get through his gritted teeth.

"Simon_ dude ya need to came down __a bit__ ya during a bit to mu_..." Leos words were cut off and a glare from Simon quickly caused Leo to shut himself up and nervously glance around.

"_Simon,__ Judy and Tracey are in the toilet we were waiting outside for them once we finished __are__ food. __While we wait what are those badges for?_" bonnie was now trying her hardest not to show her fear while Stu kept looking from the soldiers sat behind and in front of Simon and to the rifle that Simon was griping the back of and of course his son in his uniforms,

"_C__orporal patches and my guard group, regiment and name_" Simon pointed around his uniform where the different patches were still obviously wanting to get back on topic.

"_corporal?_" Stu had managed to get out after a couple of minutes of silence and cautious stares.

"_yes __I'm__ a corporal big whop Leo __here's__ a lance corporal __and__ over there at the front is sergeant first class Lexleton now can I see Judy and Tracey before we start moving?!_" Simon barely keeping his composure as the lights ahead of them turned yellow.

Noticing the color of the lights change bonnie quickly grabbed Simon's paw "_Simon__ I don't think its a good idea for you to see Judy or Tracey yet, were sorry but it looks like its your time to go just remember __there's__ no shame in __dropping__ out. __W__e'__ll__ love you no matter what_" Bonnie's voice started to quiver as she backed away from the truck, switching her hold from Simon's hand to her husbands moving him away with her.

"_we love you son, were incredibly proud_" Stu's voice barely hiding his crying as the sound of multiple truck engines revved as they began to pull away and turned around a corner loosing his view of his parents behind a building.

"Ya OK Simon?" the concern in Leos voice clearly showing in his face as well.

"_**Radars move the **__**frequency**__** 113.6 **__**NOW**_" the unmistakable voice of his commanding officer crackle through his radio headset.

"_H__aaaaaaaar, I have you to blame for him knowing that nickname you know_" Simon chuckle as he switch channels to the one he was ordered to switch to "_yes sir?_".

"_**F**__**ind me when we arrive you have some explaining to do**_" the bears expression was unreadable if anyone else were on the same frequency as him they wouldn't have noticed ether.

"_Y__es sir __I'm__ sorry_" Simon expression falling back to the ground.

"_**D**__**on't**__** apologize just meet me when we arrive, return to default channel**_".

* * *

Stu and Bonnie were just stood there not moving as the continuous line of olive green truck proceeded to move pass them, their faces still showing their sadness after watching their son move away without even hearing him say a word.

"_M__ommy, __D__addy__ whats going on?_" the sweet voices coming from two small rabbits. A grey rabbit with a bit of white fur on her muzzle and above her eyes and black on the tips of her ears, dressed as a police officer and a cream colored rabbit with black spots all over her and one of her front two teeth missing while in a set of olive coveralls with a medical cross on each shoulder and on her chest underneath saying `air amblancer person`. Eyes going from the line of trucks then to the sad expression on their faces.

"_don't__ know dear but we think it's time we headed back to hotel mayb__e we could watch a film_" quickly hiding her emotions as she started to guide them back to the hotel.

"_but we haven't been to the main park where precinct one is_" the disappointment in her voice quickly faded as she was distracted as a ZPD van and cruiser drove by with there lights flash which drew attention from other mammals as they followed the last of the olive trucks around the corner.

* * *

**DONE it took me all day to get this done and I'm surprised I finished it in time so don't expect much for the next week or two. **

**About ranking in my story IT IS NOT ACCURATE at all I'm using a mix between British and US military ranks so do not get upset I have warned you multiple time I have never severed because I cant the next chapter is going to be a bit tricky due to me maybe needing to contact another writer about a certain character that I would like to use but please don't get your hope up because I don't know much about the next chapter yet.**

**Milkshake awareness went very well until a certain two mammals thought it would be a good idea to get Judy a celebratory milkshake so were basically back to square one but it is being sorted – Thewildbunny141.**

* * *

**Update**** – hello everyone it has come to my attention that I am a complete idiot and somehow didn't notice that I have been spell the Hopps family name wrong so I have gone back through previous chapters and fixed that. Also I have change the summary for the story now please don't be mistaken this story has nothing to do with the avenger in anyway I used Tony Stag to show that Simon in an incredible engineer that is all thanks you.**


	7. Chapter 7 A camp is a camp

**A camp is a camp **

**hello everyone once again my apologies for going 6 chapters with spelling the Hopps name wrong don't get how I never noticed and please be aware the name for this story is spelled correctly its not the same spelled as the family name.**

**ALSO IT IS THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS so expect some chapters but not to many because ****I'm**** going away for august and will be doing thing****s**** before then so sorry.**

**Once again never served in the armed force so it is not accurate **

**disclaimer if it was in the film it is not mine.**

* * *

1/4/2003 2300ft above zootopia

"H_ows the view Sargent?" _

"_B__rilliant sir nothing quite like it._" The voice of an impressed sounding rabbit who was glancing down at the Zootopia skyline below him.

"C_an get boring after sometime __you know with every year having to come here for training or dealing with transfers." __T__he bear sighed but still looking down at the city. _

"_S__ir there were a couple hundred of us at Proition do you need to go to every camp that were __transferred__ to?" _Simon ask surprised due to the amount of camps the rest of his academy graduates were being sent to all over the zootopian continent.

"_O__nly a few, this one has one of the best views, this place or another camp where we have to travel through piston peaks national park to get to. The views there are beautiful._" The bear sighed obviously deep in thought at the memories he had of the area, mean while Simon sat watching his soon to be former instructor.

"_A__nd why do you have to come to this camp sir?_" Simon's curiosity slowly starting to boil with each answer the bear gave causing more questions.

"_T__his camp is for marines, engineering, __navy__ and the colored berets it'__s__ a__n__ impressive camp not many from Proition even passed the entry exam so your lucky to be stationed here._" The bear stated not noticing to look of shock and confusion that announced itself across Simon's face the shock that was caused due to TL Rodrick mentioning that the legendary colored berets were trained at the very camp that he was soon to be stationed at. The colored berets who were notorious across the country for being the best of the best sure there were special forces but being a colored beret put them to shame and the reason for his shock was due to him being unable to remember taking an entry exam.

"_S__ir I don't remember taking an entry exam._" The rabbit stated with a large amount of concern about what might happen next.

"_Y__ou don't need one __i__f you'__ve__ have been recommended by a TL which you have._" The bear not even attempting to hide the pride in his voice. "_Y__ou are only one of two who were recommended._"

"_W__ho else was recommended __sir__?_"

"_I__t'__s__ not important but what is important is that due to you being recommended you __of course__ got onto your selected course which __was a__n__aeronautical engineer __as well as me pulling an extra set of string__s as a finally favor and a personal gift from me to you due to the amount of potential you have shown me I hope I will not regret my __decision._" Rodrick turning to face Simon.

"_G__ift sir? what gift?_" Simon sounding a little cautious due to him being unsure if it was some kind of joke the bear was playing.

"_Y__ou'll find out when we land._" The bear stated as he began to start fastening a series of straps built into the seat he was currently sat in while Simon sat opposite him with a slightly annoyed expression but was wiped from his face as the pilot announced there approach to the training camp. "_S__tick with me Sargent, I need to introduce you personally to your new training instructor shes quite keen to meet you due to what __I've__ told her, she seem impressed._"

* * *

Ten minutes later.

"_Rodrick._" A puma dressed almost identical to the brown bear only with a beret and some different patches and badges on her uniform announced over the sound of the helicopter as she approached the two mammals who had just unloaded from it and reached out to shake the bears paw.

"_P__enny._" The bear said as he reached out and shook paws with the other mammal in front of him with a smug look on his face when he notice the pumas expression falter of a second when hearing him say her first name.

"_Don't__ use my first name here._" She stated with a slight coldness towards the bear before her cheerful expression returned. "_I__t has been to long nice to know you __didn't__ take the __scenic__ route this time. __G__od th__at__ week was rough that training __scenario__ was a disaster you were lucky you had that rabbit in your group to keep them in check, my god was he really a rabbit he was huge I wonder what happen__ed__ to him do you know?, of __course__ you __do,__ I still cant __believe__ that __was__ a rabbit imagine having to push that out at birt..._"

"_PENNY! You__r__ rambling on again!_" The bear spluttered out before the puma could finish what she was saying.

"_R__ight sorry, sorry but are you sure he was a rabbit he seemed more like a predator than prey._" Stopping herself before she got out of control again. "_S__orry anyway why are you here so soon?, the rest of the __recruits__ don't start arriving for another week __or __so why did you bring one so early, I mean its not the __earliest__ a __recruit__ has arrived I had this one __recruit__ who __literally__ camped out..._" Once again being cut off as the bear cleared his throat rather loudly all while having a smug grin plastered on his face.

"_T__raining Colonel__ Salvera I would like to introduce you to __one of __my recommendation__s__ Sargent Simon Hopps._" The bear proudly annouced as he took a step aside to reveal the very rabbit she had just been rambling on about. The bear taking huge satisfaction as the pumas face dropped wide eyed and open mouthed as she stared at Simon.

"_O. you let me talk about him right when he was RIGHT BEHIND YOU AND DIDN'T TELL ME!_" Her face turn red as she stared at Simon making him feel uncomfortable before turning to face the bear with a glare that almost rivaled Bonnie's as the bear bent over with laughter. "_T__his is the __recruit__ you've been telling me about the __aeronautical engineer and purple beret..._" The words slowly repeated themselves in Simon's mind as he slowly cast his glace towards the bear next to him who was busy trying to defend himself from the cats assaults against him before finally gaining his composure.

"_M__a'am__ what did you just say?_" Simon not fully believing what he just heard as the puma finally stopped her attacks against the brown bear and both looked towards him.

"_F__or a rabbit your hearing __isn't__ very good._" The puma joked with a sly smile across her face though while the comment didn't really go noticed by Simon it did earn herself a glare from the bear opposite her before turning to face Simon.

"_A__ purple beret Simon I know that you want to do __aeronautical engineer __so I enlisted you for the purple berets instead due to them being the reservists, that means if you do __accept__ the offer you can still do __engineering__ as your primary so only when required or requested will you do __operations__ with them and Simon I strongly suggest you take this offer._" The bear stated with the most serious expression Simon had ever seen from the bear which also seemed to be past along to the pumas face as well as they both looked at him with a hint of expectation in their eyes.

"_S__o I can do both this and my wanted course?_" Simon asked still rather confused.

"_Y__es._" Both mammals said in unison before casting a quick glace toward each other.

"_I've__ even made sure that you can train for both it wont __interfere__ with your main course however if you __accept__ the offer it means you will have to stay for an extra __three__ months._" Salvera explained with a softness in her voice trying to keep the rabbit calm while waiting for his response. "_H__owever if you do take it I cant promise you that it will be stress free. __I__t'__s__ going to be very stressful and tiring so if you do feel that there could be a serious problem you can come to me and we can try and find a solution but Simon both of us along with many others strongly believe that you should take it, Fuzboard and me __wouldn't__ have offered the position if we hadn't thought that you could manage it._" She spoke with such seriousness that it was had to believe was possible after his first impressions of her.

"_I...__I'll__ do it._" Simon said just loud enough to be heard by the other mammals present his expression gradually changing from a one off shock to a pleased look.

"_B__rilliant we'll get you set up, hard to believe but not many rabbits make it into the berets your __probably__ the fifth so we do__n't__ have many uniforms __for __your __species__ let alone your size we might need to order one specialized_." The puma stated before turning her attention to Fuzbroad. "_S__o why did you bring Simon here so early?. You still __haven't__ answered my question hasn't you mother told you its mean to leave a mammal hanging?_" Her face growing a smug grin when she noticed his eye roll and sigh.

"_T__his very __recruit__ has a countless amount of hours on gate duty and since he is now no longer stationed at __Proition __I__ thought you might like to have a temporary gate guard he one of the best __I've__ had, so I thought since I was getting pressured by high command to get him out of Proition since his training had finished I thought you could have him." __T_he bear explained.

"_U__hhh I hate high command sometimes can't be arsed to see the benefits only the problems, __OK__I'll__ have to put you on one of the secondary gates, the main gate is guarded by the berets which you __aren't__ officially one yet __there's__ one more requirement." _Penny stated while her smug grin slowly grew into the third biggest smile that had seen coming from another mammal.

"_A__nd whats the last requirement?" _Simon said his concern once again growing.

"_Y__ou need to be at least a 6__th__ class officer._" Penny stated her grin now looking like it was stretching from ear to ear when she noticed Simon's expression drop.

"_W__hy have you offered me this if I don't have the requirements..._"

"_Sargent Simon Hopps as my __final__ act as your commanding officer I hereby am promoting you to a 7__th__ class officer_." The bear announced. "_T__he paper work has been filled and __approved,__ now __T__C__ Salvera __its your turn._" Rodrick said with a smile of his own.

"_W__hat? Oh yeah sorry Sargent Hopps if you will please give me you Sargent patches._" Salvera annouced as Simon quickly gave her his patches. "_I__ will now give you __six __patches each with several stripes __one will be placed on each upper arm, one will be placed on each shoulder, one will be placed one your left chest and the final patch will be placed on your beret under the patch. __N__ow as my first act as your new commanding officer I am pleased to announce you as a 7__th__ class officer and that in one week you will begin your training as a purple beret."_ The pumas smile never faltering as she walked next to Rodrick and both gave Simon a salute which he returned. "_R__ight now I guess the next thing to do is to give you a briefing __in my office __so Rodrick if you'd be so kind and give me officer Hopps__e__s file and we'll see you in a bit._" The puma asked and when he gave it to her she turned to walk away. "_Simon__ if you will follow me please._" Her smile returning when she saw Simon and Rodrick giving each other one last salute followed by a hand shake before Simon turned to follow her. Just as they were going to continue to her office she noticed a bison walking past them. "_O__fficer Bachorn will you please go to records and get two __copy's__of officer Hoppses file __send __one to my office and one to commander Stemclou__t__ tell him I've got him a new recruit for the purples thanks now where were we?_" She asked as the began to walk towards her office.

"_you were going to give me a briefing ma'am._" Simon explain

"_O__h yeah well first things first welcome to naval and marine forces base Zootopia sound_".

* * *

**DONE FINALLY I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get the next chapter out I don't have an excuse I don't know why its taken so long all I can do is upload this and say I truly am sorry I hope to get one more chapter out on the day this is uploaded it will be ten days before I go on holiday for two weeks so I will TRY to get one more chapter out before I go once again sorry for making you wait.**

**Once again no military experience and a lot of made up stuff **

**for those who are waiting for some Wilde-Hopps one more chapter and then we get into their story don't worry **

**we freed Judy of her milkshake addition YAY and no there was no celebratory milkshake this time we just gave he a pat on the back. - BYE **


	8. Chapter 8 homecoming

**Homecoming **

**Hello everyone this will be the end of the first set of chapter for hopes the next parts will be Wilde-Hopps so YAY this will also be the last chapter out before I go away so this means it will be a while before the next upload so I'm apologizing in advance.**

**Disclaimer- if it's not in the film it's mine **

* * *

_18 months later bunny burrow_

The evening couldn't have been quieter, with the day being one of the hottest in the recent years it meant that after the little amount of hours that were spent in the fields had left almost all of the Hopps family crawling for their beds.

Very few were still awake most of them consisting of kits that were to young to work out in the fields with the heat, some who were looking after them during the day and Bonnie and Stu who had taken up residents on a swinging bench that was on the porch entrance to the burrow Bonnie knitting while Stu was resting on her shoulder asleep as two other young rabbits played in front of them.

As the sun began to fall behind the landscape around them Bonnie decided it would be best to send Stu to bed as she prepare the burrow for another night.

"_Stu._" Bonnie softly spoke in his sensitive ears while lightly shaking her husband. "_come on __Stu__ you need to go to bed you cant sleep on the porch it wont do your back any good._"

"_fine._" Stu grumbled slowly stirring from his position to move into the burrow and to bed. "come on girls time for bed." He mumbled as he slowly started to move towards the house while ignoring the groans of the two does.

"_no girls your alright you can stay out a bit longer just don't stay out to long and don't leave the farm._" Bonnie firmly stated as she turned to walk into the farm shortly followed by Stu never noticing a lone figure moving down the road towards the farm.

* * *

As Simon moved down the dirt path that lead to the farm he could make out four figure however as he walked further down the path that number soon changed to two when the other two mammals went into the building however soon after they had disappeared Simon noticed he would rather speak to the two mammals left on the porch.

"_zootopia air station this is officer Hopps requesting an immediate air ambulance to zootopia central hospital we have one mammal with a gun shot wound over._"

"_zootopia air ambulance inbound coming into land clear the area over._" A young doe with cream fur covered in black spots with one eye bright blue and the other violet in olive overalls said as she heavily placed a toy helicopter on the ground while a grey doe with amethyst eyes a bit older, dressed in a make shift police uniform was playing with a toy rabbit that had been colored in different shades of blue for the top and bottom clothes and a toy police car both unaware of the figure now standing at the entrance to the porch.

"_ooh that was a rough landing even I've had softer landings than that you might need to call a med evac for that helicopter because I doubt that could fly again._" The figure mocked as his grin grew as he noticed the two does looking him over before watching their faces grow in shock, as they simultaneously recognized the rabbit stood in front of them.

Suddenly both rabbits dropped their toys and pounced on the rabbit. "_SIMON!_" they both squealed midair as they collided with the larger rabbit throwing him back a couple of steps before falling down the few steps that lead up to the porch and on to his back, as the two smaller rabbits lay on top of him lightly sobbing as they hugged him as if their lives depended on it.

Bringing both does into a strong hug as well as stroke their ears Simon couldn't help but chuckle as how he had thought they both would react when seeing him had happened exactly like he had thought it would.

Slowly climbing to his feet still holding both sobbing does in is arms not saying a word, he began to walk towards the swinging bench but stopped and discretely checked to see if his sidearm was in its holster before continuing to the bench.

However before he got to the bench the door flung open to reveal an angry brown furred rabbit with darker fur around his muzzle that lead down him neck and behind his top he was wearing. "_WILL YOU TWO REJECTS SHUT UP. YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN TALK. I DON'T GET WHY YOUR EVEN STILL HERE NO-ONE WANTS YOU HERE SO SINCE YOU ARE HERE WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP OR DO I NEED TO BEAT YOU TWO UP AGAIN TO SHUT YOU UP!_" The rabbit yelled not noticing the larger rabbit with his arms folded in front of him with an extremely pissed look across his muzzle since the two does had jumped from his arms to hide behind him now crying for a different reason. As the brown rabbit start to move around the larger rabbit still not really noticing him and recognizing who he was to get to the does he was stopped by an arm that was placed in front of him to stop his advance. Finally turning his head to look into the mammals face that was standing between him and his sisters he was trying to get to however he couldn't fully see his face since the larger rabbit was looking behind him at the two crying does. "_hey fat tail move it I need to teach my sisters about manners._" The buck requested not taking his glare from the larger rabbit.

"_how about you go back inside and not leave your room and treat your sister with the respect they deserve._" Simon asked not even trying to hide the growl forming in his throat.

"_ha what respect does a spotted rabbit and delusional bunny have. They shouldn't exist their were three of them one took the hint now we need to get rid of the other two now shove off._" the buck now getting more forceful and shoving the larger rabbit to try and move him out of his way.

Finally turning his gaze from his sister to his childhood bully to finally address him. "_y__our sisters deserve more respect that your ever will… __J__osh._"

When hearing his name and putting two and two together Josh suddenly recognized the larger rabbit and what he was wearing and grew a smirk across his face. "_holy carrots the explorer returns wait until mum and dad find out this, their going to love this how hard do you think mum will slap you over the back of the head._" josh laughed as he looked over Simon's uniform

As the confrontation was happening behind Simon, Tracey noticed something glistening on the bottom for the steps leading to the porch. Moving towards it she was followed closely by her sister as she approached the item it soon revealed itself to be a magenta colored beret with a metal Peregrine falcon in a dive while holding a wrench with a strange writing circling on the front above a square patch with a series of different colored and sized lines on it. Picking it up for closer inspection she was interrupted when she heard yelling coming from behind her. As she turned she saw josh throw a punch towards Simon however before he could land it Simon reached out and grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards him and gave josh a hard head butt. As josh stumbled back it was Simon's turn to return the punch and had it land directly into joshes nose making him stumble back a couple of steps and causing it to begin bleeding quite a bit but not enough to be serious, As josh started to walk towards Simon to continue his assault he was stopped when the front door opened and smacked him right in the nose again causing him to fall onto the ground.

Suddenly Simon found himself rushing to undo his holster as a gun shot rang across the night sky, however before Simon had grabbed his pistol he stared in shock as Bonnie appeared holding Stu's double barrel shotgun and had it pointing at Simon.

"_I __k__now you were mad and expected me to drop out but I never thought this would be your reaction when I came home after training._" Simon stated as he secured his sidearm. Suddenly realizing who was standing in front of her bonnie dropped the weapon and began to slowly walk towards Simon with a deadpan expression across her face. As she approached her son Stu stumbled through the front door a concerned look on his face as he glanced around the porch and noticed his son but decided it would be best to remove the weapon lying on the floor first however not hiding his happiness picking it up and breaking the barrel, removing both cartridges and placing them in his pocket as he walked inside to put the weapon in a safe place while mumbling something about buy the weapon to protect his children not kill them.

As Bonnie slowly approached, Simon couldn't help but start growing uneasy due to her expression but stood his ground before she suddenly stopped in front of Simon. As Simon lent down to give his mum a hug suddenly without warning Bonnie leapt into the air and upon returning to the ground slapping Simon's lowered head.

"_OW! What was that..._"

"_YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE BACK MONTHS AGO!_" Bonnie yelled through her forming tears before lowering hear voice "_we have been worried sick what if something had happened!_"

"_training took longer than expected and I took some extra courses but I couldn't tell you due to communication problems._" Simon annoyingly explained while trying to remind bonnie the reason why he wasn't able to tell her.

"_fine._" Bonnie relented as Stu reappeared through the front door and collided with Simon and bringing him into a strong hug.

"_where the gosh darn hell hav you been._" he sobbed into Simon's chest while Simon returned his hug.

* * *

"_why don't we go inside its getting dark._" Bonnie suggested after a bit of time and prying Stu from Simon.

As Stu and Bonnie led the way into the burrow Simon was felt two small paws grab both of his looking down to see both Judy and Tracey holding his paws as they headed towards a nearby lounge however not going unnoticed by a large amount of Simon's siblings who had be awoken by the commotion at the front door. Coming into a large room in the center of the burrow Simon was led towards a large table and was given a seat towards the center of the table being joined by Judy and Tracey on ether side of him and Stu and Bonnie opposite, along with a large amount of his siblings sat around the table to see what was happening some recognizing him and some completely oblivious to his identity.

"_So? Where do you want me to start?_" Simon asked feeling uneasy due to the lack of noise coming from those around him.

"_where did you go?_"

"_what are you wearing?_"

"_who are you?_"

"_why are you sitting with them two?_"

"_are you that rabbit who disappeared a couple of years ago?_"

"_are you actually a rabbit your huge?_"

Although there was a good hundred voices yelling at Simon he could only hear two and they were the only two he wanted two really hear.

"_how was seeing the world?_" Judy asked looking up into his eyes with a large amount of curiosity leaving Simon confused before putting two and two together and realizing that Judy hadn't noticed his uniform.

Looking up to his parents sat opposite him who were expressionless to see if they would try to object to Simon telling Judy the truth about the past two years.

However Simon was not the only mammal in the room putting two and two together. While Simon was first being bombarded with questions Tracey was sat next to him glancing from him and his uniform to the magenta colored beret that she held in her lap trying to figure out what was going on and why her instincts were telling her that something wasn't right, before everything in her minded snapped together. As Simon was about to telling Judy about where he was the past few years when he was interrupted by a loud gasp coming from the opposite side of him "_Simon__? Did you join that army?_" Tracey asked concern showing in her voice as she spoke, mean while the entire room went silent. While Simon looked around the room two things stuck out to him. First that every mammal in the room apart from two was staring wide eyed at him and second the only two who weren't staring had a very upset look on their muzzles while looking at their son with apprehension however Simon chose to ignore them.

"_alright before you all start asking questions let me explain everything THEN you can ask questions OK? Good. Firstly yes I have join the ZAF I __haven't__ been __traveling__ around the world. I have however been to different parts of the country during training and __that's__ the reason why I asked mum and dad to say that I have been __traveling__ the world._" Simon explained looking up to his parents the see their expressions relax a little after hearing what Simon had said before he continued "_that is also the reason why none of you have heard from me I had to give them my phone. I have train__ed__ in basic combat skills, aeronautical engineering, sabotage survival training, flying both helicopters and __planes,__ bomb disposal and disarming, demolition and..._" looking around the table trying to remember where he had placed his beret before remembering he hadn't seen it since he had arrived at the burrow. As he looked around the table he noticed that Tracey was holding it in her lap. Reaching out for it Tracey noticed what he was trying to get and gave him his beret. taking his beret Simon placed it on the table receiving a small amount of gasps from the few mammals at the table who had recognized the beret as well as a shocked look on Stu's face as he stared open mouthed at him while the rest looked at it with confusion.

"_y..your a beret?_" Stu managed to say staring from the beret to Simon.

"_I__ have also taken CBT._" (colored beret training) "_and received a red and purple helmet medal which means I am officially a colored beret at the rank of __E__ngineering __B__rigadier __and as of one month I will be __deployed to the ZAF's newest ship the ZAFS Pegasus._" (Zootopian Armed Forces Ship) "_and mum we wont be entering any combat zones and if we do we'll most likely be in anti piracy roles so I will be fine now questions?_" he asked everyone but mainly at Tracey Judy and his parents.

* * *

Once again Simon was assaulted with questions from his siblings however it didn't matter to Simon due to Tracey running out the room followed by Judy both in tears. After excusing himself from the room and following the sound of crying he was shortly lead him to his childhood room. When entering his room Simon was greeted with a sight that crushed his heart, on the floor curled upright against the wall was a sobbing Tracey and on his bed he found Judy crying into his pillow. Picking up Tracey from the floor without any resistance Simon carried her over to his bed and set her next to him on the bed while also setting Judy next to him and bringing both into a tight hug.

"_so what seems to have gotten your twos tail in a twist?_" Simon mockingly asked receiving two surprisingly strong punches to each of his arms "_OUCH! Damn your punches have gotten harder since I last saw you both._" which earn a light chuckle from the does "OK though seriously whats gotten my two sisters down?"

"_you left us._" Judy's muffled voice came through his top.

"_what do you mean I left you I never did and…oh right. Yes __OK__ I did but you don't know how hard it was. I wanted to __tell you but I decided that it would be best __if I __didn't, I__ already had mum and dad against the idea of me leaving I __didn't__ want two more, you both know that __I've__ been wanting to do this for the past couple of years…__I'm__ sorry… __I'm__ sorry__ I put you both through it but now I can keep in contact with you._" Simon explained to try and calm them down.

"_everyday?_" asked a hopeful Tracey.

"_well I cant promise everyday maybe more like twice a week._" Simon tried to negotiate "_oh come on don't give me __those__ eyes._" Simon said as Tracey started to give him her best pleading eyes "_you to?_" he exclaimed as he tried to look away only to look directly into Judy's eyes who happened to be doing the same thing "_look I wont be able to call you everyday __I'll__ be busy and if I get deploy we __might not__ even be in the same time zones so that will also be a problem we both cant stay up to late so the best I can give you is at least twice a week. OK?_"

"_NO!_" both does said in unison. "_you owe us you left with out telling us and because of that josh __and his group used __it as a way to bullied us. __M__um __and dad __ha__ve__ been giving me a hard time every time I talk about joining the police its been horrible we __didn't__ have are big brother there to help us we __couldn't__ even talk to you. YOU OWE US!_" Judy explained before once again bursting into tears as she was brought into a hug by Simon.

"_OK__ how about this when ever I have enough spare time I will call and twice __a__ week I will video call you and if there'__s__ an emergency you can call me __on__ my office phone __I will give you the number before I leave__ but only call that number if it is an emergency OK?_"

"_fine._" both does once again said in unison.

"_oh __before I forget I have something for you both._" Simon announced before pulling out two items from his pocket.

"_Judy__ for you I have the citizens protection of a law enforcer medal I got it a couple of months ago __I'll__ tell you about it later but I was given it by precinct ones chief Savannastone._" He explained as he gave Judy a golden medal with a blue and golden ribbon as her face light up brighter than he had ever seen it as she looked over the medal.

"_and for you Tracey I have the zootopian coast guard logo._" Simon said as he pull out a red square piece of metal just bigger than his paw with a painted red and white ring buoy on with an anchor and a cross made from rope in the middle of it with a rubber lining the edge of the entire piece of metal. "_T__his I got off a HH-65 dauphin helicopter we were replacing a door on one and that is off the door we had to replace._" Simon explained as he handed her it and her face going as bright as Judy's before both does gave him a bone crushing hug.

* * *

The three spent a bit of time in Simon's room all trading stories from the past couple of years. As Judy was explaining to Simon about how she and Tracey had come first and second in their schools sports day when Bonnie and Stu had entered his room.

"_S__imon their a __Mr__ Stemclou__t__ on the phone asking for you._" Bonnie explained as she hand him the phone.

"_this is __E__ngineering __B__rigadier __Hopps._"

"_sorry ma'am but my phones dead I just got home._"

"_no I __haven't__ seen the news why?_"

"_WHAT!_"

"_a week ma'am that's not much time._"

"_no I can make it its just short notice._"

"_I_ can be there in five days."

"_OK__ good I will check the news now._"

"_bye Commander._"

As Simon hung up he looked around the room to see some concerned expressions facing him.

"_who was that?_" asked Stu.

"_my CO __I'm__ being deployed._"

* * *

_3 years later_

"_this is Commander Hopps"_

"_hi Simon"_

"_hi bro"_

"_Judy, Tracey what's wrong?"_

"_nothing we're bored"_

"_I swear I told you only to call this number if its an emergency"_

"_well it is were bored isn't that enough?"_

"_nice to know your sarcasm isn't leaving any time soon Judy. Guy I have work to do"_

"_what work?"_

"_I have some reports to do"_

"_fine before we go what's the view like?"_

"_which view. The view outside or directly in front of me?"_

"_um both"_

"_well outside I see water same as always and directly in front of me… once of the most beautiful mammals I have ever seen"_

as the sound of fake gagging came over the phone Simon looked up to see a beautiful doe looking back with a blush, then to his finger which had a silver ring on, then to hers which had an identical ring on. "_guys I have some news for you, I'll tell you next week when I visit OK? Bye._"

* * *

**Done now once again going away so might be a while before the next chapter.**

**Some may have noticed some future story's in here one being a story about how Simon got hold of the ZPD medal and the mystery mammal at the end I probably will do a story about Simon's time in the military but it wont happen for a while my main focus is on this story. **

**Once again no military experience so lots of mistakes.**

**This is the end of the first section of hops the next chapter will be after Judy has joined the police and the night howler case more will be explained then. **

**I hope you lot have a great summer bye- TWB-141.**

**It appears I'm not the only one going on holiday it appears the Hopps and Wilde gang are going away to have some family fun in the sun since Simon's home (I'm worried one might come back with an ice cream addiction) - bye .**


	9. Chapter 9 Meeting the family part 1

**MEETING THE FAMILY PART 1.**

**Hello everyone firstly I hope you all had a brilliant summer sorry for the long wait.**

**first I used Google translate for the Latin parts so if its wrong I'm sorry and also no military experience. **

**second welcome to the next section of HOPS I hope you enjoy.**

**disclaimer: anyone who was in the film are property of Disney.**

8-5-2018 Bunny Burrow Station.

"_and don't ask for any embarrassing story's and don't call me Jude the dude_" she had to give Nick a glare when she noticed a smirk appear when she mentioned the name "_and don't believe anything some of my sibling say to you..._" Judy explained as she paced in front of a pair of doors.

"_OK__C__arrots I think I get the picture you know __I've__ meet your parents before, I can behave myself_" Nick attempt to calm the stressed bunny before bringing her into a hug and giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

"_yea I know but that was before we started dating and they don't know about us. oh! and also don't ask my brother anything about his military history hes … sensitive about it OK?_"

"_OK_"

As the train pulled into the station Judy marveled at the amount of her siblings waiting for her on the platform along with Stu and Bonnie waiting at the front of the crowd.

As the doors to the train a bolt of grey fur shot from the train into Stu and Bonnie's arms.

"_MOM, DAD! __I've__ missed you so much_" The doe annouced before looking around the crowd her expression slowly dampening."_wheres Tracey and Simon?_"

"_Simon's__ back at his workshop working as usual and Tracey went to the helipads to continue her training she said she would be back soon_" Stu explain before he noticed Nick getting off the train and his own expression dropping. "_Jud__e__ you said you were bringing your boyfriend why __N__ick here?_"

"_oh um__… I'll tell you when we get to the burrow_" she annouced while giving Nick a sympathetic look before getting overran by a large pile of multicolored fur with a large amount of ears making it hard for most mammals to make out even a single rabbit.

"_hey why don't you give Judy the dude some space guys she just got off the train __they'll__ be plenty of time to spend with her later_" Stu announced which of course earned him a large groan from most of the young rabbits in the pile including Judy however she was groaning due her dad calling her Jude the dude.

It took nearly two hours for Judy and Nick to reach the Hopps warren due to the amount of siblings coming up to Judy to welcome her home and then only some continuing from Judy to greet Nick.

When Nick finally saw the Hopps warren he seemed to have been anticipating for something much bigger and considering the amount of bunny's who were at the station to meet him and Judy off the train his expectations were understandable.

The warren consisted of a small two story building sitting on top of a small hill.

"_the top two floors are where we have the kitchen and dinning rooms along with some front rooms the rest is underground_" Bonnie explained to Nick noticing his sudden change of expression.

As well as the main warren around the two story house there were a series of barns and silo towers as well in the distance Nick could just make out what looked like two aircraft hangers one large and the other about half the size.

As they pulled up to the front of the burrow Nick was surprised to see more rabbits waiting to greet them "_um carrots?_" Nick quietly ask Judy "_how many sibling did you say you had again?_" the nervousness in his voice growing as they began to exit one of the Hopps Family Farms pick-up trucks.

"_275 my parents stopped trying to have more years ago the rest are my nieces and nephews_" Judy explained not making an effort to hide her smirk.

Just as before at the station Judy was greeted by more of her siblings and once again swarmed by another mountain of young rabbits. While Judy was attempting to escape the swarm of young rabbits Nick suddenly yelped as he felt something grab his tail and as he turned to look he heard multiple gasps.

"_T__imothy! you let go of __N__icks tail right now!_" came a cry from Bonnie.

When Nick finally caught sight of the culprit he was introduced to a very small cream colored bunny with grey around his muzzle, ears and paws hanging on to Nicks tail as if his life depended on it. Noticing that he had been caught the small bunny only looked up at Nick and gave him a cheesy smile and said "hi" leaving Nick baffled however before he could react "hey guys hes so fluffy!" the small rabbit annouced.

Nick tried to flee but due to the extra weight on his tail he didn't make it very far before he was consumed by the fluffy horde that just had ambushed Judy leaving her on the ground laughing along with most of the Hopps family.

when Judy finally recovered she walked up to nick "_and you were nervous about coming here_" she said without losing her smug grin.

"_wait I wasn't nervous you we're_"

"_no you were_"

"_I__ wouldn't lie in front of the fox with the fluffiest army in existence carrots_" he said now owning the smug grin Judy just had.

"_OK__ you lot you've had your fun leave __N__ick alone_" Stu annouced earning him another groan.

After getting the last of the small bunny's off of Nick, Bonnie had suggested that Judy could go with Stu and herself and introduce them to her boyfriend (they thought that he wasn't able to make the trip) while Nick could explore the burrow and farm. However Judy refused that idea and explained that she would explain everything at dinner when everyone would be there and instead she annouced she was going to see Simon.

The walk normally took twenty minutes how ever this time Nick made it feel like forever first he was complaining about when she was going to announce that she was dating him, then after their discussion on that subject Judy was made Nicks pestering target first it was poking her then asking annoying question and then finally trying to trip her up before they both settled for walking silently while holding each others paws.

When they had both finally arrived at their destination they were both blocked off by a chain link fence with the only entrance being a sliding gate with a keypad next to it. After Judy had entered the code and the gate had opened she guided Nick towards a large hanger that he had seen when they had approached the Hopps burrow, which currently roaring making Nick a little suspicious about what was happening behind the entrances to the structure.

After entering the hanger, Judy picked up two pairs of ear defenders putting them on and handing the other to Nick before passing through another set of doors.

The second Judy had opened the second set of doors Nick rushed to put them on as his ears erupted with a loud roaring sound. There in the center of the hanger was an aircraft strapped to the ground and Nick had to assume it was running with quite a bit of thrust due to the debris flying around behind the jet and outside the hanger doors.

Before Nick had time to notice Judy had walked in front of the jet and started making a slicing motion across her neck with her right paw. Shortly after the aircraft started powering down. The next thing Nick notice was Judy had appeared towards the jet pushing a ladder.

Parking the ladder next to the open cockpit and securing it she made sure not to climb it until the aircraft had shut down completely, once it had she started climbing it and had taken her ear defenders off and was talking to what Nick had only noticed was another mammal sitting in the pilot seat.

While Judy was talking to the mammal Nick took the chance to look around the hanger a bit more. The hanger was surprisingly modern on the inside compared to the outside there were some high tech computers on a desk in a corner surrounded be filing cabinets behind the desk chair stood, a large table about the same size as the ones in the ZPD's briefing room with a series of papers on it. Further along the wall there appeared to be a couple of lockers on the opposite wall, right next to Nick was a beautiful wood shelf along with two wooden display cases on ether side one holding a camouflaged uniform with a bull-pup battle rifle that was the correct size for nick himself and the other a military formal dress uniform along with a M14 parade rifle the correct size for him as well, on the shelf between the two display cases was a series of photos the most of them containing a photo of a large rabbit the biggest nick had ever seen. All of the photos in front of him contained the same buck wearing different military uniforms, the backgrounds varied some of the were of the buck with what must have been his squad all of them in the same uniform with only some small differences the biggest was the bucks beret was magenta where the others red apart from a northwestern wolf who wore a black one _they're all __colored__ berets_ Nick thought to himself, the other photos where of the buck ether with the same mammals in the desert or one that was all of the stood saluting in front of a helicopter the frame held a plaque the read '**Ideo****fugiet****nos****non****evolant**' (we fly in cause the can't fly out- Latin). Another picture that caught his attention was one with him and a group engineers in boiler suit some pointing to a group of pilots in their flight gear once again stood in front of a variety of aircraft, however they appeared to be on a ship, Nick managed to read group of words on the wall behind them '**ZAFS AVENGER**' the name of the ship and on the picture from there was a plaque that read '**ita****ut****defendat****nos****ponere**' (we maintain so they my protect- Latin). One of the last photo that caught Nicks eye was one of the large rabbit and a lovely looking doe sat aboard another helicopter both hold on to a sight that read 'almost married'. Nick then notice the same doe in another picture however this time she was sat in a cockpit smiling at the camera, Nick had to lean into read the text on the side of the plane 'tough lucko bucko I don't know when to quit' and below the text was a doe throwing a bomb at a buck which earned a chuckle from the fox due to it reminding him of another certain doe who doesn't know when to quit. Nick then took a look at the pilot helmet that the photo stood in front of it appeared to have had a large carrot painted on to it that spread from the back of the helmet to the top. The stem of the carrot at the back of the helmet split off in different branches curving around to the front of the helmet. Nick had to squint to look a the writing on the side of the helmet which read 'flying farm girl'. In front of the helmet and picture was a note however he didn't read and went back to looking the uniforms. This time noticing that they had different name tags on them. The camouflage uniforms read 'Simon Earnest Hopps' and the other read 'Maria Elena Hopps'. Nick started to look for a wedding photo however couldn't find one.

However during his search he was suddenly interrupted when he heard someone clear their throat behind him turning around was saw Judy, stood with a worried expression on her face glancing from him to a larger mammal stood next to her wearing an olive flight suit and flight helmet. Suddenly he walked past Judy and the larger mammal approached the display Nick had just been inspecting causing Nick to shuffle to Judy's side. "_I__didn't__ touch anything_" he stated as the larger mammal held a ZAFNAA flag that was stored in a wooden case with a glass top to allow the flag to be seen.

"_I__ know you didn't and so does he, hes just… remembering old time_" Judy explained with her ears against her back and not trying to hide the sadness in her voice which gained her a curious glance from Nick.

"_Y__ou city mammal are always curious especially when they visit some where new_" a deep voice that sounded like Chief Bogo's however it belonged to the larger mammal said through his helmet not taking his view off the case chuckling to himself. "_hell almost as curious as a rabbit… heck she was_" his voice dropping before placing the flag back in its place on the shelf his fingers lingering on it for a few extra seconds. "_that's__ why I don't let kits in here they'll see this and start asking questions and… and I don't think I could handle it. Plus __I've__ got a jet aircraft in here and I don't want them thinking that its a toy_" he announced turning to face Judy and Nick "_so who this you've brought with you __Jude__?_" the rabbit asked his mood seeming to have returned to normal. "_it __couldn't__ possible be the famous __Officer Nicholas __Wilde could it?_" he asked again. "_the famous fox you've been hiding from us because your dating hmm?_" he said leaving both Judy and Nick baffled.

"_how did you...how… what… HOW!_" Judy stuttered.

"_inside informant_" the mammal shrugged.

"_CLAWHAUSER!_" both Judy and Nick yelled.

"_yes but no I got it from someone else_" if the larger mammal wasn't still wearing his helmet both Nick and Judy would have seen one of the smuggest grin ether one of them had ever seen.

"_then who? Fru Fru?_" Judy asked thoroughly confused

"_no you did_" the mammal annouced causing both Judy's and Nick's eye to threaten to fall out their heads however the mammal handed them a tablet which had a video paused on it with both Nick and Judy giving him a curious before he pressed play.

"_O. SIMON! Me and __N__ick ARE DATING!_" a very intoxicated Judy screamed into her phone leaving the current Judy once again wide mouthed and eyes wide as well as Nick while the large mammal was laughing.

"_Clawhauser told me after you sent me this I sent him an extra box of doughnuts for telling me though_"

"_wait you know Clawhause__r?_" Nick ask sharing the same look of confusion as Judy.

"_yea I meet him about a year ago hes one of the only mammals I actually message I also give a care package every week he also keeps me up to day with you_" the mammal pointed at Judy.

"_WAIT! Your the mystery doughnut supplier_" Judy annouced.

"_you know that's police bribery_" Nick said with his own smug smile.

"_ah no I only ask for information that's already been released to the public and if you have told most people then he shares it with me, he has complete control not me_"

"_OK__ then, anyway you are?_" Nick asked the larger mammal.

"_Simon Hopps __2__nd__legion __22__3__rd__ division 9__th__ unit_" Simon announced as he took off his helmet and gloves and offered Nick a paw which he took his expression now however had changed from a smug grin to one of shock.

When Simon took off his helmet the last species he was expecting was another rabbit. The rabbit stood in front of him was just a bit taller him (if you didn't count his ears). The rabbit stood in front of Nick had a grey face with black fur going over his left ear and down the right side of his neck and had a brown muzzle. The rabbit obviously stayed in shape and lot more than Judy which made him wonder how much exercise he must had done because he had taken some Judy's fitness routine and even that included a large amount of work.

"_so?_" Judy asked.

"_so what?_" Simon asked in return.

"_so__ what do you think of __N__ick isn't he the best_" she asked as she pulled Nick into a tight hug and looking up into his eyes kissing him on the lips.

looking away from the couple. "_well he not the worst __one you brought back here_" the larger mammal said earning him a glare from Judy.

"_speaking of the worst how is Tracey?_" Judy ask with a small amount of venom in her tone.

"_shes fine_" Simon said as he walk toward the jet in the center of the hanger.

"_the worst? Wait I thought you god along with Tracey?_" Nick asked confused.

"_I__ do she my joint first __favorite__ sibling but i__t'__s her soon to be significant other who I don't get along with_" Judy explained.

"_Tyler__ he an idiot thicker than an oak tree wont stop pestering her to have a litter no matter how many time she say she doesn't want to_" Simon told Nick as he started releasing the straps that held his aircraft in place.

"_hes even tried to trick her into it,__ hes a jerk to her, he knows about how she was treated when she was young and takes full advantage of it_" Judy explained her foot and joined Simon to assist him.

"_doesn't__ even she the same house he still live on his own __actually kind of weird considering they've been dating four a couple of years now_" Simon stated his own foot began thumping once undid the final strap

"_OK__ noted were not keen on your sisters __fiancé __understood_" Nick noted walking over to Simon and Judy. "_anyway what are you doing?_" he asked watching Simon and Judy push the jet around so it would face the hanger doors noting how Judy's much larger brother used little effort to move it.

"_I'm__ going to go on a quick flight __I'__ll be back in a couple of hours you might want to put your ear defenders back on_" Simon began to tell the fox as he started to pull a generator toward the aircraft from one of the storage cupboards on the walls.

"_oh no no no no your staying here we've __got to go to dinner soon_" explained Judy her foot slowly beginning to start thumping against the floor again.

"_I'__ll be back in time don't worry_" Simon tried to reassure Judy however she was having none of it.

"_no you wont you said that when we meet the __Pawlsons__ and remember how did that turn out. dad practically blew a gasket and mum almost did as well so your going to stay here get washed up and put on some normal clothes_" Judy stated with a glare and her foot now thumping the ground enough to start getting on Simon's nerve.

"_F__ine!_" Simon eventually relented walking off with the portable generator however deciding to leave it. "_if I have sometime left after __I'm__ doing an engine test!_"

"_what happened at the __Pawlsons__?_" Nick asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"_he turn up forty minutes late __and still dressed in a boiler suit and a welding mask the __P__awlsons __weren't__ very happy about it but they're fine a bit it now often jokes with dad about it_" she explained glancing at Nick when she heard him smirk before he started to walk around the aircraft showing a keen amount of interest.

the aircraft was a delta wing and the airframe was built to withstand a large amount of G force and speed as well as holding a large turbine engine and extra fuel inside the fuselage. The top of the wings were painted grey while the bottom of the aircraft was painted pale blue however the tips of the wings and tail along with where the wings met the body of the plane were painted yellow. Along the wings were four pylons however instead for holding weaponry the two inner pylons held two engines and the outer pylons held two fuel tanks and the entire craft was standing on a set of strengthened tricycle landing gear.

Nick couldn't get a good look into the cockpit without climbing the ladder currently attached to the side of the jet however he could read a word that was painted just below it that read 'Kit' in joined up writing along with his name.

"_go on have a look its fine just don't touch anything_" Nick heard Judy encourage him and he climbed up the ladder.

The ladder was around twice the height of Judy and when Nick saw inside the cockpit he was sure a small buffalo or a large wolf could fit in to the pilot seat or the other seat behind it. The cockpit was far more sophisticated than he had thought. The cockpit shared a both modern yet older looking cockpit. There were glass screen flight displays along the top of the instrument panel as well as some flight gauges towards the bottom. The joystick stood in the center of the cockpit in font of the seat and the throttles sat at both sides of the pilot seat however there was only one on the left and two on the right both set of throttles were surrounded by different switches and dials and on top of the instrument panel sat a heads up display unit.

"_wow_" was all Nick could really say as he looked around he cockpit.

"_yeah Simon built it not long after he left the military it'__s__ his __favorite__ one he built so far_" Judy explained looking up at Nick enjoying the fact that his inner child was showing itself.

"_he got more?_" he responded thoroughly surprised.

"_yea he builds them to test different components, he built this one to test his EPE its an all electric engine he been working on the last couple of years_" Judy stated.

"_don't__ those already exist?_" Nick asked looking down at her confused.

"_yeah but non of them can go super sonic that's what __Simon's__ trying to do with his engine_" she explained.

"_oh, so __I'm__ guessing the military has keen __interest__?_" Nick wondered looking between the wing mounted engine and the fuselage mounted one confused.

"_its the one inside the plane __N__ick not the ones on the wings those are assisting engines __there's__ use for take offs, landings and emergency_" she explain noticing what Nick was looking at. "_and yea there very interested_"

"_hmm whys the cockpit so big? __Clawhauser__ could __probably__ squeeze in here_" Nick asked turning his attention back to the cockpit.

"_well when Simon built it nobody really knew how big Simon was gonna grow so he built it a bit larger than he needed_" Judy explained.

"_yea that's a second set of questions why is he so… __big__?_" Nick asked trying to find the correct words to describe the rabbit he just meet.

"_oh well um… he a mixed species_" Judy stated her expression dropping a small amount looking away from Nicks questioning glace.

"_mixed species? Between what?_" he wondered not looking away from Judy.

"_ay... um bunny and wolf_" she mumbled quietly but loud enough for Nick to hear.

"_hows that possible?. I mean with your mum and a wolf?_" Nick questioned thoroughly puzzled.

"_well __Bonnie's__ not really his real mum_" Judy stated finding her feet interesting as they began to shuffle along the floor.

"_so hes adopted?_" Nicked asked.

"_yeah him and Tracey are the only adopted kits in the family. __M__um sometimes has a soft spot for them d__u__e to a couple of her brothers and sister being adopted, so she knew with Simon's and Tracey's condition it would be practically impossible for the__m__ to be adopted so she took them in and put them with her newest litters_" Judy explained.

"_wait whats Tracey's condition?_" Nick wondered

"_she is also a mixed breed between a cheetah and a bunny that's why both Simon and Tracey are mainly ignored and bullied but my siblings I was ignored and bullied because I was __apparently __delusional due to wanting to become a cop_" Judy explained.

before Nick had time to ask any other question the side door of the hanger flew open and a small bunny with cream fur covered in black spots shot through it.

"_JUDY!_".

**DONE!**

**And I am so sorry it took so long to get this finished as you all know I went away (it was very good) but after I got quite ill then my computers keyboard died so I had to fix that also I started collage again so I've been busy with that and also work so I haven't had much time to put toward HOPS I also go stuck a few times so that didn't help.**

**now that brings me to the next subject the future of HOPS the main point is YES I will try to keep writing and posting chapters but along with HOPS I will be starting a second story because I have turned into the thing hate and that is people not posting chapters for ages (YES I KNOW PEOPLE HAVE LIVES! (which I have no problem with!)) including me I really don't have as much time to put into HOPS as I did so as much as I hate to say it but it will be a while before the next chapter is posted in sorry.**

**also please remember I'm not good at writing I made HOPS to help improve it and add that to me rushing this chapter a bit I wont be that good so I apologies to the over use of words.**

**Finally remember I HAVE NO MILITARY EXPERIENCE SO MOST OF THIS IS FICTIONAL! Along with most of the stuff about kit (Simon's test plane (which I have based on the Mirage 2000E)).**

**current there is a mass of rabbits staring at me and a certain fox no matter how many times I tell them I'm going to upload this chapter soon!**

**BYE- TWB141**


End file.
